How Far Are You Willing To Go
by LilithTheSwanDemoness
Summary: Reality Show AU: They've never met each other until they participate in the same show about surviving. He wants to get to know her, she wants to push him away. Under the same roof for the next five moths. They must learn how to cooperate and live together. Friendships, cliques, feelings, denial and the whole sense of surviving. Rating might change. Full summary inside.
1. Prologue

**Emma Swan is a famous sports journalist. Killian Jones is a common water sports intructor. They've never met each other until they both participate in a reality show called SURVIVOR. They're going to travel to Caribbean where the show is shooting, and for the next five months they'll have to share the same roof along with ten more people and compete twelve more opponents. Emma and Killian start on the wrong foot. He wants to know more about her and she wants to keep her walls where she feels safe. They will have to learn how to cooperate and live together in order to survive. Friendships and cliques will form, feellings will be denied and a life changing experience awaits thems.**

* * *

It was still dark outside, the sun not even close to rising yet, but the airport was bathed in light. People walking around with their luggage trailing in front or behind them. Where are they heading? Which is their destination? Are they running from something or returning home? Is it vacation or official travel? Business or pleasure?

For those twenty-four persons, it was none of them. Twenty-four different personalities, everyone entering the waiting area from a different door or gate. But all of them heading to the same destination, the same country, the same place, for the same purpose; to prove that they can survive anything and emerge as winners. Each heard the announcement for the departure of their flight from a different speaker.

Santo Domingo, Caribbean.

They rose from their seats, and after putting their headphones, or glasses, or cell phones into place they made their way to the entrance of the plain.

Twenty-four different persons. Five months. One common goal. One winner.

It starts now.

* * *

 **Hello my demons! My first attempt in multi starts now as well, lmao.**

 **This story is based on the Greek version of Survivor 2017 that aired this year in Greece. All the characters refer to real life players that participated on the show. This story will be based half on the real facts of the show and half on my fantasy. I'll explain more as we go. Of course, I don't own neither the Survivor production nor the OUAT characters. Sigh, I wish.**

 **This is just the prologe and the first real chapter will update very soon. I want to super thank CharitiniCS for supporting this idea and being my beta! I hope you'll enjoy it :D**


	2. Chapter 1

**A/N: Okay, as promished, here's the first chapter! I tried to explain the show as best as possible throught the story and I hope you won't get lost with the details.**

 **On this chapter we get to see the first game/match and meet our players. My choices according to the personification of each one are not random and as the chapters come I'll explain why I chose the ones I chose. Once again I want to thank CharitiniCS for being the beta and constant support of this story!**

 **I don't own the show production nor the OUAT characters -obviously. Remember, part of the story is the exact facts as they happened.**

 **Enjoy :)**

* * *

Once they landed in Santo Domingo they were sent to the hotel they would stay for the night and would leave their staff and luggage.

Emma took a look around the beautiful room. She could totally see herself doing vacation and staying in a room like that. Alas, she was not here for vacation but for surviving. She threw her purse on the large bed and opened her suitcase to get some of her personal stuff and toiletries out.

She would take a long relaxing bath to ease her body and mind, order something generous to eat and then she would head to bed early.

She wanted to be well rested and clean when she leaves her room for the beach. Who knows how long it would be before she could take a bath, or even a shower, again.

Once being refreshed and well fed she went to the very comfortable-looking bed and drew back the covers. A little before sleep enveloped her she had one single thought; who knows what awaits us in the morning.

Tomorrow morning they would depart for the beach where the show was held.

Their only personal things allowed were the clothes, swimsuits, and sneakers they were wearing. The only "extras" allowed were a pair of sweats or leggings and a hoodie for the cold days.

They reached the arranged area by helicopter. Something about being the "celebrities" team.

Emma was looking out to the ground. She could make out the area selected to be their "battle track" for this day, not too far away from where they would land.

Once they reached the ground they disembarked all one by one, and made their way to the beach, walking through a small and shallow pond; backpacks with their very few possessions on their backs. There, they would meet their opponents for the first time. Unbeknown to them, their opponents, the blue team, where making their way to the same spot from the other side of the island. Thirteen more persons with blue bandanas walking across the sand.

Killian was walking ahead the rest of the players. He didn't do it on purpose, he was just so determined that his steps were faster than the others'. His face was glistening; the heat of the morning was already creating beads of sweat on his temple and forehead. His gaze was set and his jaw looking sharp and clenched as ever.

Nothing scared him on this or any island. He came here to win and he would win.

The difference between the "fighters" and the "celebrities" was that the latter team didn't have to pass an audition. They only had to declare their participation, and that was it. Whether they had an athletic history or not that was their problem. On the other hand, the "fighters" had to pass several auditions to be accepted. Only the most qualified would earn a place on the island.  
Everyone from the red team knew that they were about to meet with very strong players. And it was a challenge they were willing to accept.

Emma for her part was not afraid. Athletics were a part of her for as long as she could remember. She was a track star during her teenage years, keeping fit for all the years to come, and her latest occupation was pole dancing. She would be a very strong player.

They were told by the production, that as they reached the red ribbon platform they were arranged to stand on, they had to stand in a line next to each other. That's when the blue team arrived.

Emma turned and ducked her head between the bodies of her playmates, trying to get a look of the other team. That's when the director nodded to Arthur, their presenter that they were rolling in 5, 4, 3, 2, 1...

Arthur's deep strong voice reached everyone's ears as he welcomed them to Caribbean and the Survivor production.

"Welcome to the biggest, the most fascinating, and by far the hardest Survivor that was ever filmed in America. Since you're already here you must know that you're the lucky ones that were chosen among thousands petitions, given to your special qualities, your strength and personality, so you can be here today."

He was pronouncing the script he was given by the production, about what Survivor really is, and how it is going to be the hardest from all the previous Survivor productions, and how in five months from now the big winner would be the one to return back home with 100,000 dollars in his bank account. The players doing the necessary cheering and clapping hands, every time he was pausing for a few seconds.

"You'll have to learn how to really survive. You'll have to deal with real nature and wild elements, find your own food, learn how to cooperate. This Survivor is different than everything you've ever seen. First of all, it's the longest in duration, which means some of you will get tired. And the one who will manage to make it to the end, that one is going to be the winner who will leave from here with 100,000 dollars!"

Blank faces, stoic and expressionless were staring back at him. It was still a show, a reality where the director was the one giving orders.

"This year your only judge will be the audience themselves, in contrast with the previous Survivor productions, where who would depart from the island was on the team's judgment. Another important element is that the things you will experience here, our viewers would see them almost live and exactly as they happen. And of course, this Survivor has two teams, the red and the blue one. The Celebrities and the Fighters."

Then he addressed the teams.

He began with the red team, to present the participant players to the TV audience and to their opponents. From left to right they were presented.

Robert Gold: 38, father of a boy named Bea, TV presenter, reporter and ex-male model, amateur bicycling history.

Emma Swan: 28, Immersion/Sports journalist, very athletic with successful track history.

James Nolan: 40, ex-actor and successful male model, well-known Casanova with lots of conquests during his younger years, athletic history of amateur basketball playing.

Ruby Lucas: 26, reporter and TV presenter, no history of sports except winning the third place in a dance show.

David Nolan: 40, younger twin brother of James Nolan, actor, history of surfing, yoga, meditation and free camping.

Rob: 37, full name Robin Locksley, singer/rapper/songwriter, history of professional archery during his teenage years.

Belle French: 32, professional singer/dancer, toned body, history of dancing and winning the second place in a dance show.

August Booth: 39, Olympic ex-water polo player.

Regina Mills: 35, professional yoga instructor and TV persona.

Neal Cassidy: 38, international ex-soccer player.

Jasmine Al: 31, Muay Thai champion three years in a row.

One by one they were all presented by name and then applauded by their teammates and opponents.  
Then it was the blue team's turn.

Fiona Black: 37, mother of a little boy, gym teacher and personal trainer.

Killian Jones: 33, water ski instructor, amateur sailing athlete history.

Zelena Wick: 33, mother of a little girl, gym teacher.

Leroy Dwar: 37, football manager.

Walsh Ozzie: 32, ex-mercenary soldier, owner of a furniture store.

Anna Frost: 22, economics student, championship track record.

Elsa Frost: 22, older twin sister of Anna Frost, economics student, championship track record.

Jamie MuLian: 29, business woman, history of Chinese martial arts.

Mary Margaret Blanchard: 27; actor and owner of a pub, history of archery, Latin dances, and track record.

Peter Malc: 30, scuba diving instructor.

Billy Gush: 32, owner of his own garage.

Ashley Cinder: 24, professional model.

Graham Humbert: 29, professional ex-bodybuilder, men's physic champ, personal trainer.

Arthur asked some of them to express a feeling or a comment about how they expected their life to pass on these next five months.

"Survivor for me is a test, it's a challenge to see my limits and how far I can reach." Robert was the first one asked about what Survivor meant for him.

"Emma, what about you?" Arthur asked.

"For me it's a brilliant experience, a life experience I'll get to remember for all the years to come. And I want to discover my limits and stamina."

"James?" Arthur kept on.

"I'm here to experience a unique uhmm… experience," James started with a chuckle, "Far away from civilization, from cell phones, and from anything else that messes with us."

"Rob, what do you think about the opponent team?"

"I see they are very fit, and ready to lose." Rob answered with his deep accented voice.

"Neal, you? A thought about the opponent team?"

"They seem pretty ready. They believe in their power."

"You think they'll have the odds in their favor?" Arthur prompted.

"The odds could be in anyone's favor," was Neal's concise answer.

"Ruby, tell me which you believe is your strong suit, that makes you a strong player?"

"The right way of energy management, I believe," Ruby said with a face set with determination.

Emma hid a little laugh by biting her lip. Ruby was not a strong player. Not in the way the others were, at least. But she seemed to believe in herself, so Emma chose to respect that and not comment.

Then Arthur moved to the other team to take some more statements.

"Billy, what is Survivor to you?"

"It's like I'm on vacation in the country side. I already feel at home," said the only dark skinned player of the show.

"Ashley, what about you?"

"I'm here for the rush of adrenaline and adventure." Ashley looked like a very sweet girl. Too sweet actually, almost fragile.

She probably wouldn't last the week.

"Leroy," Arthur said and pointed his finger at the sorter player of the blue team. "I want you to tell me your opinion about the opponent team. What do you think?"

"It's a strong team," came Leroy's slightly raspy voice. "We believe in them a lot, but I think our team's soul is strong enough to beat them."

"I want an answer to the same question from Graham too."

Arthur pointed the bulky player.

"All ten look athletic, but I believe our team would set the bar to the same levels as the Mundial." His answer drew an applause out of the blue team players, some of them ohhhh-ing in approval of this statement, others cheering and whistling, and others with smiles stretching on their faces.

Emma could say she was impressed. The blue team seemed to own some very strong cards. And also good-looking ones. The males of the opponent team were certainly easy on the eyes. Most of them at least. Killian with his jet black hair and those light colored eyes -blue if she could guess-, Peter with that baby face and wriggling eyebrows, Billy with his dark colored skin looking like chocolate of the best quality, and Graham with his bulky yet very attractive body and his sweetly masculine face.  
Yes, indeed easy on the eyes. At least on the outside.

After all the presentation was done, Arthur explained the track in front of them. A stool was set next to Arthur; a lid knitted from coco tree's leaves was shielding the prize from their eyes.

Once the lid was off, the miniature of what looked like a pavilion greeted them.

Today they were playing for their sheltering. The hut.

The rules were simple.

Ten players from each team would participate on each day's track.

Two players, boys and girls, one from each team will stand on the start point. They'll have to run the whole length of the track to reach the final aim. The player who scores first wins the race and gets 1 point for his team. They will continue to play in this track, player after player until one of the teams reaches to 10 points. The team that will reach 10 points first will be the one to win the game and the day's reward; which today was the built hut on one of the two beaches. The losing team will have to get the given materials and built their hut themselves.

Emma's mind started spinning around the information. No victory meant so prize, no prize meant no hut, no hut meant no shelter, no shelter meant problems.

The prize was very important. They had to win!

Arthur gave them two minutes to discuss about which players would play today and who they would choose to be their opponents. After the two minutes were over Arthur, informed them that they would flip a coin to see which team would choose an opponent first. He asked Emma to choose between heads or tails. She said heads. The coin pointed tails. The Fighters would choose first.

After the pairs were all set, they were ready to start the game. Robert and Peter made their ways to the start point, as the first players to compete.

Arthur counted inversely from 3 and blew his whistle. Robert and Peter started running through the truck. Between the obstacles, into the pools, under the ropes, over the bars. Peter was faster and reached the final aim first. All the while players from both teams were shouting and giving directions about the track to the running players. Peter got the first shot and threw the first of his three arranged statuettes. He missed the second. Now Robert reached his aim too. He threw his first ball and hit the statuette. He got the second one too. Peter threw his second statuette too. Now they both had one left. Whoever threw his first would get the first race. Robert did.

The red team erupted in cheers and shouts. The players rose from their wooden bench and run to hug and congratulate Robert. They had won the first round, nine more to go.

The second round would be between Ruby and Ashley. The Celebrities won that round too. They also got the third, between David and Walsh. They were going very well so far, and now they had an advantage of three points ahead of the blue's.

On the fourth race the Fighters won. The game was between Regina and Mary Margaret. Regina despite the fact that she's a very fit and toned woman because of her profession she's not fast, a quality that Mary Margaret looks to have herself. The brunet with the pixie haircut is very fast and flexible in a way that allowed her to reach the final aim before Regina, and bring the first victory point to her team.

The game went on with the score altering between the two teams. At some point, during a race between August and Leroy, the second fell on the sand groaning in pain. It seemed that Leroy had managed to injure himself during his first game on the show. The round was called off and the game continued with the next pair of players.

Celebrities 3 – 3 Fighters.

Celebrities 5 – 6 Fighters.

Celebrities 8 – 7 Fighters.

Celebrities 8 – 9 Fighters.

Celebrities 8 – 10 Fighters.

The game was over. The Fighters managed to turn the tables and win. The hut was theirs. They all got together in a group hug, laughing and shouting and cheering about their victory, while the Celebrities stood by their bench, sad smiles on their faces, congratulating each other for their effort half-heartedly.

Once the game was over, they were once again all placed as teams in a line. The Fighters were in a group-hug line, holding by the shoulders, in an attempt to show how close they already are as a team. Proud smiles drawn on their faces along with some smug ones. In was only the first game but it was a huge win and a great boost of confidence for them.

Arthur congratulated both teams for the effort they put on the battle track, and especially the Fighters for their victory. A few questions were asked on both teams, about their thoughts and feelings.

Belle's answer on what see thinks of the blue team now after the game, was one to remember.

"I won't tell you my opinion of the other team, I'll tell you I realized from our first game that… stamina and strength are not enough. It requires mind, calm, discipline. It requires _luck_. A lot of things are in control."

Arthur reminded them once again that Survivor was the game of plot twists, and that everything is possible to happen. Then he asked if they wanted to ask any questions before they continued. Killian raised his hand and stepped forward. He wanted to dedicate their victory as a team to Leroy since he got injured, and wish him to get better soon.

"Now on more practical issues," Arthur talked once again, "I'll address the pros and the cons. The positive and the negative. The problems and joys."

He pointed with his hand the blue team. "The Fighters for now on will be staying in airy and sunny place; your hut." The blues cheered and clapped their hands.

"The best thing is that this particular hut is built in Santo Domingo and there's no paperwork or government problems for you, so you can keep it," Arthur joked with the Fighters. Of course they laughed.

"On the other hand, you," he said pointing the Celebs, "will have to create your own house, and I recommend you to pay attention and try to make it as good as possible, because no good implementation means lots of problems."

Then he addressed both teams.

"In a sort time you will head to your beaches, where they will be some things and food waiting for you, in order to help you survive."

He explained how both teams will be given some food supplies; two potatoes for each player, one liter of oil for each team, and one pound of flour. He made sure to underline that they'll have to use them with prudence in order to cope for the rest the time here. He also said that whatever the players can discover themselves in their natural environment is theirs to keep and use in whichever way they want. On both beaches they will also find a kit, a box with useful materials that will assist them in what they need to do to survive.

"I have one more surprise for you. I told you at the beginning that there is a little numerical imbalance between the two teams. The Fighters have thirteen players and the Celebrities eleven. Tonight, after you are settled on the beaches, we will have our first council. You can now get to your boats and head for your beaches."

And with that they were dismissed. Once the cameras stopped rolling, both teams headed in different directions, the intercourse between the two forbidden by the production.

What Arthur said caught Emma's curiosity. She knew the concept around the "Island's Council" was that they would all gather, talk about their week and then a player from one of the teams would depart. Perhaps the Fighters will have to send away a player from now?

Both teams reached a truck. The players were instructed to sit on the back tail, so they could be driven to the different locations where their boats awaited.

When the Fighters reached their beach, they started shouting and whistling in excitement. A hut was indeed built fifty yards from where the sea was dampening the sand. A big sack filled with supplies was placed on the hut's clean wooden floor.

Leroy suggested they all take of their shoes, to not get sand in the hut, while Elsa said to first take the sack somewhere off of the hut. They were looking around, studding their beach and shore, and digging inside the tool box to find an axe, hammer, nails, saw and chopper knife. There were also water thermos, dishes, mugs, silverware and one very large pot with a wooden spoon. Inside the sack were also blankets.

When they got settled, they gathered in groups to walk around the beach. Walsh took the girls with him to tell them tales from his time being a mercenary. Peter along with Jamie and Graham searched into the woods for some fruits or coconuts. Leroy was putting their stuff in order and setting the pot over some rocks to be ready for a fire when they decided to cook for the night. And Killian was nowhere to be found.

Killian wondered by himself as the others were making little groups and cliques. He was always a bit of a loner in the heart, "a lone wolf" as his brother used to call him other than "little brother".

He was never a social butterfly. Given his geeky teenage years, he learned to copy all alone since he was too shy to make friends during high school. Not to mention about girlfriends. He was always too nerdy, too slim, too clumsy, and too not perfect.

Puberty was a hard time. It was once he hit his twenties that he started to physically change. His facial hair grew, his cheeks no longer looked hollow but chiseled, and his body became firmer and tauter thanks to sailing.

It was then that girls started looking his way and guys wanted to befriend him. His looks were attracting them but not his personality. It was why he was currently walking down the beach alone. He didn't believe that friendships could be formed in a matter of hours when they were all strangers to each other so he chose to just sit alone and let the night pass.

Some of his teammates found his behavior weird. He wanted to help with everything once they were on solid sand, but the moment they called it a day he isolated.

* * *

On the other side of the island the Celebs were making their way across the sand and grass on their beach. The atmosphere a complete opposite to what the Fighters were experiencing. The air thick with disappointment and tension. They tried not to let their mood get them down, so they also started walking around their space to decide where to build their hut. Pieces of wood varying in size, shape and thickness were laid out for them. Once they saw the sack sitting on a wooden platform they run to see what was inside. Once they found that except from food and tools they also had blankets, their joy returned big time.

Women decided that they would leave the construction of the hut to the boys, except the few ones who were good with their hands, while the rest of the ladies would search around the place to find some extra food. There wasn't really anything else besides coconuts, so they tried to knock some down from the coco trees.

The men made the foundation of the house and once the skeleton was ready, they used palm leaves to create "walls". Robert was the one leading and offering ideas on how to build the hut. Emma had a good idea about using roots instead of the small amount of rope they had in their disposal. Dried roots would work just as good. By the nightfall the hut was ready.

She then took Ruby by the elbow and went to take a walk around. They were chatting about their first game and their opinion about their teammates and the opponents.

"What do you think about the Fighters? Was it just luck today?" Emma asked.

"Perhaps. I mean it was the first day. Don't get me wrong it stings that we lost, but I think it was more about their luck and our lack of it."

"And what about the players? Individually?" That Emma asked with a raised eyebrow. Ruby laughed.

"Well, we're obviously not here to flirt, but…" she trailed off.

"Yeeees?" Emma prompted, a hint of a grin forming on her face.

"I'm just saying that it really is a pity to meet them in this game and not in a club or something." Ruby was now grinning like a wolf. "I mean did you see that bulky guy? What was his name again?" Ruby tried to bring his name in her memory but she was too preoccupied ogling his muscles to remember.

"You mean Graham?"

"Yes him! Oh how I would love to be his barbell," she said with a dreamy look.

"Ruby!" Emma started laughing.

"What? Can you blame me? Or this other guy, the one with the dark trunks and killer thighs? What was his name?"

Emma was now laughing hysterically. "You really did not pay any attention to Arthur when he was introducing us."

"I was a bit busy drooling over the blue-eyed's perky ass."

"Killian. His name's Killian."

"What a babe! I'm telling you if I could get him alone after the show is over, I would totally-"

"Alright I'm gonna stop you there! Do I also need to remind you that there're cameras everywhere? What would your granny think is she sees you having the hots for a guy you don't even know?"

"When a guy looks like him, she would be proud!"

Another round of laughter for the young beauties. Ruby had a very special relationship with her grandma. And the widow Lucas was a very fierce woman as Ruby told Emma. She even owns a crossbow!

Emma felt really nice chatting with Ruby. Putting the lack of shelter and the hunger aside, it was like she was talking a walk with a friend in the park. Something Emma didn't have for a long time; friends.

* * *

Once the moon was high on the sky it was time to leave for the council. A dark little cave-like space, lighten with hundreds of candles statutes and totems all around. Arthur was standing behind a wooden desk-like surface. The players were sited on wooden stools, once again parted in two teams.

"Welcome to the Island Council. Here, we will gather every once in a week, and each week one of you will leave." He sounded more serious and stern, quite the difference from the way he was shouting in the morning while describing the game. Once again he gave congratulations to all the players and especially the Celebrities, because nobody expected that a team contained by famous people would be so passionate and competitive.

Arthur talked a little with players from both teams. How they feel after their first day on the island, what do they think about that experience, what are their reasons to be here, who they believe are the strongest players of the opponent team. He asked Elsa and Anna how it happened that both twins were here competing.

"Well, enough talking," he said once the conversation was over. "I want to let you know why I asked you here today on the council. It's something we referred to previously, on the beach. As you've already noticed, there's a numerical imbalance. The Fighters have thirteen players. The Celebs only have eleven. Not only that, but you the Fighters" Arthur continued, "Also have one woman extra, since instead of a man Jamie earned the position." That put a smile on the face of the young bi feminist player. "Today we will solve this imbalance and things will be equal."

Arthur proceeded to explain that this would happen by voting. A voting the Celebrities would not participate in. On this voting, the Fighters would have to stand one by one and go to the voting area, where papyrus and a chest were placed. They had to write down the name of the person they want to candidate for departure. Then they would raise their papyrus to show the name to the camera and explain the reason behind the vote, fold it and put it into the chest. The players have the right to keep their vote secret until the chest arrives to Arthur. The player with the most votes would be sent to the red team. He or she will be given a week of immunity, in order to get set and familiarize in the new team.

After all the instructions were given Arthur prompted Leroy to stand, as he was the first one to vote.

Leroy limped to the voting desk, his back at the rest of the players. Without much of a thought he wrote down a name. Then he showed it to the camera. The papyrus wrote KILLIAN JONES.

Then he whispered, "I vote you because I believe you'll be the one who will adapt to the other team better than anyone. I wish you good luck." With that he folded the piece of papyrus and placed it into the chest.

Next in line was Killian. He reached the desk and let out a long sight. After scratching the back of his ear he wrote down ELSA FROST, voting the older of the twin sisters. "Tough decision. I vote you because we have two of you," he said with an attentive smile and then put the piece into the chest.

Then came Ashley. She raised her papyrus. JAMIE MU'LIAN. "I vote you because I think you are a celebrity," Ashley said with a smile.

Then it was Jamie's turn. ANNA FROST. "I have nothing against you. I believe that in this moment you are weakest link."

Then it was Peter's turn. But instead of showing his vote to the camera he just put it in the chest, keeping it be a secret.

Anna was next, and she kept her vote secret too.

Then it was Zelena. Her long ginger hair on the top of her head in a messy knot. BILLY GUSH. "I vote you only because I felt like you asked for it." Her rich accented voice curling around the words.

Then the blond twin, Elsa, rose from her seat. KILLIAN JONES.

"It might be a terrible mistake," her voice almost husky from the whispered tone, "but I vote you because I believe you'll be the weakest link for departure, after the immunity week is over."

Then Graham came forward, soon to be replaced by Walsh, and then Mary Margaret. All of the tree votes were kept in secret.

A secret one was also the vote of Fiona's, the gym instructor placing her papyrus into the chest.

Last one was Billy. He rose from his seat and wrote down a name. WALSE OZZIE. "I vote you because you have too much beard for this team," the clean-shaved player joked and put the final piece of papyrus into the chest.

Once Billy was back on his seat, someone from behind the cameras took the chest and put it on a moving flat area. The chest made its way to where Arthur was standing, and then he took it in his hands and placed it next to him on the desk.

"We're now starting to count the votes," Arthur said as he reached for the first papyrus.

"The first vote says… Elsa Frost." He turned the piece around so they could see the name written on it. Sure enough it read ELSA FROST.

"The next vote… Jamie MuLian." Arthur just kept on unfolding the pieces one by one.

Killian Jones.

Anna Frost.

Killian Jones.

Walsh Ozzie.

Killian Jones. "Killian, you are currently with tree votes on your name." Killian didn't speak.

Killian Jones. "Four votes for you Killian."

Killian Jones. "Five votes."

Emma was staring confused at what was happening in front of her. The Fighters one after the other, were voting for one of their strongest players to leave? What was on their mind?

Arthur kept on announcing the results.

Billy Gush.

Killian Jones.

Killian was smirking nervously by now. It was obvious that the bigger part of his team had voted him to leave. The question was why?

"There's only one more basically, and nothing will change, as this one also reads… Killian Jones."

"Okay?" was all that Killian said while trying to process that his own team had decided almost unanimously to kick him out.

"Killian, the rest twelve players of your team voted you eight times." Arthur was talking like Killian didn't already realize it. Killian only nodded his head. Arthur kept on. "You know it is a very long list with your name on. Why do you think this happened?"

"I think was good on the track," Killian started scratching the back of his head, "and this would be my team's only chance to send me away. I've heard that it's quite common to try and get the strong players out when you have the chance. I don't want to brag about myself, but yeah."

Arthur was fast to answer. "Yes, but on the other hand, everyone saw your abilities and how strong you are. Isn't it just plain logic, that a good player you would want to have him on your team, so it will bring you victories? What you're saying is quite the opposite."

"Uhmm yes, that's what logic says…" Killian was trying to find an answer to give.  
"So?" Arthur prompted more, his left elbow resting on the small chest.

"Maybe that wasn't their way of thinking."

"So what do you think was their way of thinking?"

"To…" Killian was struggling with his answer, "to move away a good player now since every departure from now on will be on the hands of the audience. Some of them maybe… Well, if you ask me what happened was wrong, not that I have a problem with the guys," he said pointing the Celebrities, "but it was a track that showed some things. Definitely somebody has to leave, I'm not saying that if I stay it'll be right and if I go will be wrong," he knew he was babbling, "but I believe that I could be a good assistance altogether. Of course, everyone here can say exactly the same," he said while turning his head to point all of his now ex-playmates. "And I wish Leroy will come back soon," he patted Leroy's leg.

"Maybe my way of thinking was different. Not so much on the playing part of the game. But, I would like to say once again that not all people fit together. Maybe that was the way that the result was brought. I for one was not expecting it, but…" he ended with a chuckle and turned to look at his new playmates. Rob was laying back on his seat, a look of indifference on his stance and James had one foot rested on the other.

"Our first day here is coming to an end," Arthur spoke up with a loud voice. "The numbers have been restored; we have a balance as you now will be twelve against twelve. Goodnight. Tomorrow is a new day. You can now go back to your beaches."

With that the players rose from their seats, some of the blues patting Killian on the back, shaking hands or giving him man hugs. They made their way out as the red ones moved next to Killian to high-five and welcome him to his new team; Belle being the first of them.

Killian's mind was currently blank. Any rational thought left his mind. He was thrown out of one team and got tossed to another. Why did they send him away? What did he do wrong? He won in the field, he helped with their stuff back on the beach, he even attempted to search for food. He did his best to try and please everyone, so why was he the one departing? What did he do wrong?

And as everyone was moving out of the dark area and into the studio, Killian was the last one to step out at a slow pace before the cameras stopped rolling.

* * *

The night had fallen and the sky was dark as the Fighters returned to their beach. Killian Jones was not with them. They didn't seem to be upset about it, as they attempted to light a fire for the first time.

Leroy was holding stable a piece of wood as Graham was rubbing in twist moves a twig on it, to create friction. When smoke came out of the wood they blew softly on it and a little tongue of fire came up.

"Wood guys, get some wood. Hey, team! Come over we started a fire," Leroy was calling his fellow playmates. Some came and congratulated him and Graham for their first fire in the game.

Back to the Celebs' beach, they were also trying to build a fire. It didn't take much time, as David and James were the ones in charge. David having already his experience from free camping was very familiar with the ways of the nature. Soon Belle's excited voice sounded as she was watching the two brothers carefully.

"It's on! It's on! Well done boys!" The petite but toned brunet didn't know much about how to survive on her own, but she was more than willing to find ways to assist her team with anything they needed. Learning the right way to light a fire was a good start.

"Bring some more wood guys, don't just stand there. Bring some wood," James asked.

After a while their fire could be easily be compared with a fireplace.

Emma and Ruby applaud the accomplishment, both astonished, as they had never seen or done something like that themselves before.

"Bravo you guys! Bravo! Well done," Emma said in a proud voice.

Soon they were all gathered by the fire, with their blankets, chatting away to pass the time until they were tired enough to go to sleep.

Somewhere along the chatting Robert rose and asked from everyone inside the hut to come out and join them. "Guys, gather up a bit."

When he saw they were approaching he continued. "Can I ask you for a favor?"

"Yes sure," Emma answered for everyone.

"Because it's getting dark and it's my sons bedtime, can we all sing him a lullaby so he can hear us and to go sleep?"

Most of them laughed, but no one could deny a father the chance to sing to his son, even if he was at an island in Caribbean and the song would reach the kid through the television.

"Hey Rob! Rob. Could make a remix?" Robert asked the rapper of the team laughing.

"Sure man." Then Rob started singing a beating song, altering it to make it sound slower. Soon most the players joined in the singing as the rest were laughing at the ludicrousness of the moment.

Robert was imitating the holding of a microphone. They erupted in one more round of laughter.

"Guys look at sea," Ruby said at some point. The others were trying to somehow cook the potatoes they had, for dinner. "Look at it, it's great," she said again. The moon was shining over the ocean, leaving its reflection on the sea.

Belle was boiling the potatoes and chopping them in slices with the chopper. Emma was lying in their new built hut, resting on her elbows and considering the others. Today it was their first game and yet they lost. Why was that? They started pretty good, and they also had the head start of sew points, but still they lost. Would every game be like today's? No, impossible. It would totally be at least one game suitable for them.

Once the food was ready they all sat down to eat. It was the worst potatoes they have ever had. With only some sea water and a couple spoonfuls of oil they couldn't really expect much. Still. The worst potatoes ever! They ate them till the last crumble.

While eating, Emma turned her head to address Killian standing to her right.

"Welcome Killian," she said with a mouthful of potatoes.

"Yeah Killian, welcome," some more said.

"Welcome. We are very happy you are with us," Belle said while eating herself.

"Yeah?" Killian asked.

"Me more that anyone, I've already told you," Neal half joked.

James talked at the same time. "If you don't catch any fish tomorrow get ready to be sent back." He said in a serious tone but in fact he was joking. Truth was that Killian and James knew each other outside of the game.

They had met a summer back when Killian was still in Ireland teaching water sports, and James had come by the beach he was working, during a trip. Killian wasn't sure if James remembered him when he saw he was a participant in the game, but in fact he actually did remember him. That filled Killian with joy and a little relief, as he would at least have one familiar face in this new beach.

"I see you as a leader. The protector of the team," Neal kept on joking. Killian laughed out of kindness, but he was feeling that Neal was mocking him. He didn't want to have a conflict with any of the players in his first night so he didn't comment on it.

The conversation was on for some more time and then, after they gathered the dirty dishes in a pile to wash them in the morning, some players said their goodnights and went to sleep.

Emma, Ruby and Regina set their "beds" next to each other. They thought that they could create a kind of friendship the three of them, just to keep each other company and have someone to have their girly talks.

Killian as a night owl himself, didn't go to sleep for a long time, as it was hard for him with all those thoughts passing through his head.

He was now a "Celebrity". A red one. His new bandana resting on his head like a hood. He was staring at the sea to calm his nerves. He always found the sea calming. It was something about it being so large and wide but in the end it did start and end at the same place.

James approached him without his notice. "Care to have some company?" He asked as he took a place next to him on the grass.

"Sure mate, have a seat."

"So Irishpants, tell me, how do you see this going?"

Killian chuckled at the use of the nickname. That's what James called him when they first met. "So you do remember me," he said looking in front of him at the dark sea.

"Of course I do. Those blue eyes of yours are hard to forget," James joked and pumped his shoulder on Killian's.  
This time Killian gave a heartfelt laugh. "Sorry to disappoint mate, but I'm not sailing to this direction. I'm more of a ladies man. No hard feelings, I hope."

James pouted at him, "Awww what a pity, and I had so many hopes for us."

They kept a light chat until they both felt tired enough and headed for the hut. Somehow eleven people would have to fit in a hut of 25 square centimeters.

It was going to be a tough night.

* * *

 **A/N: I want to say I don't have an update plan on my mind so I don't know how often my updates will be. I guess all the chapters will have the same lenght as this one, which was long enough. I only hope you won't get tired of me.**

 **Thanks for reading and I'll see you next time! ;)**


	3. Chapter 2

**A/N: New chapter! We see a new battle track and a new gift for the winning team. Killian tries to acclimate in his new team.**

 **Remebmer I don't own neither OUAT nor Survivor production. What I do own is huge thanks to my beta, CharitiniCS for her help. She's the best!**

* * *

The morning came to Celebs' beach, waking most of them bright and early. Killian being used to an early wakeup was up with the sun. Not knowing what to do until the others were up he decided to walk around the beach and explore the area with the morning light.

By the time he came back to their camp most of the players were up. Robert was already fighting a losing battle with a coco tree, trying to know down some coconuts with a rock to have as breakfast.

One by one were getting up from the hut and folding their blankets. Jasmine used a pine leave as a broom to wipe the sand from the floor.

Their moves were stiff. Their backs aching and their muscles feeling abused. Until yesterday they were sleeping on feather mattress and now they had the hard wood floor of a hut.

Killian, with the help for August and Emma, was building a fire. Ruby also came to offer some help. She brought small twigs and branches to use to get the fire burn harder.

Belle, Jasmine and Regina were walking down the damp sand, wetting their feet in the water and rinsing their faces with sea water. They didn't have brushes or beauty creams so most of the girls looked a little disheveled and tired. Jasmine being the bolder one also took a swim into the sea. Her dip into the cool water helping her wake up better.

The men were still trying to drop coconuts from the trees. In a desperate yet funny attempt Rob, Neal, August and James, raised a fallen stump and used it as a beam to hit on the tree's trunk in order to knock down some of the fruits.

"Let's just move to the next one," James said.

"Yeah this one is resisting," Robert added and they all broke out in male laughter.

Killian made his first attempt to dive into the sea but he didn't get to go too far since he had no mask or flippers. The sea wasn't as gentle as he expected. The deep and swallow waters full of rocks and corals. If only he had a speargun or a harpoon. He could try to hit some fish in the shallow part of the waters.

He noticed Emma along with Jasmine, Regina, Belle and Ruby doing something over with the pot. He came close to see Emma bent over the pot, kneading some sort to dough. Her hand full of flour and her glasses falling from her nose. He hadn't noticed she wears glasses before. They suited her. Her hair was up in a messy bun. She actually looked kinda cute, even with dough slipping through her fingers.

"Put some more flour," August suggested.

"Shouldn't we try it? See how it goes?" Regina asked.

"Guys it's going to be tasteless either way. It's just flour with water," Emma answered to both of them.

"Let's just bake it and see the result." That was David.

"Put some more water in. We're twelve now," Belle said.

"Previously we were eleven," Emma joked and turned to look at Killian. She sent him a little smile and turned back to her task, but Killian was too preoccupied staring her to notice.

They rinsed the pot and used it as a pan to bake their little bread-pies. It was more like eating sandpaper really. Emma burned her tongue with her first bite, the bread burning hotter that she thought. A cry of agony leaving her mouth as most of the guys around her laughed.

"You burned you tongue?" Ruby asked trying to refrain herself for laughing to loud.

"I'm fiwn, I'm fiwn," Emma lisped over her burnt tongue.

Killian run around to grab a thermos. He offered it to her with a smile. "Here lass," he said and handed her the bottle.

"Thankth," her eyes drifting down to look at the sand as she took the thermos from his hand. Nobody around them seemed to notice it, but Emma felt a flash of electricity were her hand touched his.

Not wanting to find out if he felt it too, see uncorked the bottle and used the cap as a cup. She turned around and filled it with water, then brought it to her lips. Unbeknown to her Killian had the same expression she had on her face, as the felling of electricity broke through his body too.

When she felt like she could try another bite, she took her little bread to give it another shot. It really was nothing special, but two days without proper food would make her taste vinegar and think it's wine.  
"You guys, this very good. Good job!" In fact she was the one to make them but she didn't want to take all the credits. Belle and Regina helped, Killian lighted the fire. It was team work in the end.

* * *

On the other far side of the island, the Fighters were having their morning routine as well. Being wrapped in their hoodies and given windproof jackets, some of them were still shivering from the night's cold.

Ashley decided to go walk on the beach and do some yoga exercises, while Fiona took the role of the cook and went to wash the big pot in order to mix some water with flour. It was supposed to be a poor version of pancakes, with just plain water, flour and oil. It turned out to be quite tasty –or as tasty as it could get- but Fiona did end up with burns in several places over her hands, since synchronizing the temperature of the fire with the heat of the pot was not something easy. It wasn't a ceramic hob, it was burning fire.

Fiona was walking around in her black bikini, her plate on hand with her pancake.

"It's great," Ashley said.

"Yeah it is," Zelena agreed and fed a piece of her pancake to Fiona. Everyone was enjoying the breakfast the team's "mama" cooked. They decided that since Fiona was mom in real life too but also the oldest among the players, she should get the label of the "mama" and they would leave the cooking to her own judgment to do as she thinks is best.

Graham was walking around and picking bites from everyone's plates. Being the player with the most muscle mass, the calories he was gaining were not enough to keep him going. Everyone seemed to understand this, so no one had a problem to share a bite with him.

After breakfast and cleaning the dishes, the Fighters spreaded out to explore their island. Fiona and Walsh walked together and went to sit on the sand were the sea would wet their feet. They were drawing patterns on the damp sand with their fingers. They were quite away from the other players, chatting. No one could hear what they were saying. The image itself wouldn't be scandalous at all, if it weren't for Fiona and her super revealing black bikini.

Sure enough she had a great body, she was a personal trainer after all, but her swimsuit looked more than impractical for a show called "Survivor". It was more of something you would wear to chill on a sunbathing chair, next to a pool, with a Pina Colada on hand.

Add the fact that Walsh was standing way to close to her to consider they were only having a conversation. It didn't take long for whispers to start spreading along the island. Zelena was the first one who saw them chatting. She went over to Ashley to talk about it.

"I don't know about you but I think there's something erotic dancing in the atmosphere, don't you?" the redhead said.

"I didn't get anything around, what do you mean?" the young model asked.

"I'm just saying that, I for once don't believe in friendship between man and woman. There never is."

"You're referring to someone particularly. Who is it?" Ashley's interest was now intrigued.

"You mean you didn't notice the way Fiona and Walsh were talking previously?"

"Near the sea? Yeah I did. What about it?"

Zelena huffed in disbelief. "Look, there are some gestures that I would never allow to be pulled on me. Not only because I'm a married woman and a _mother_ ," the way she said 'mother' showed that she was underlining the word, "I never allowed them, not even as a teen." She pushed some of her ginger hair out her eyes. "It's a personality thing. As much as you allow things to happen then things will indeed happen." Zelena kept on talking, not wanting to drop the subject now that she found something to fight off her boredom. "I don't know where it's gonna end. Perhaps it's just a flirt. But in the end it's none of my business." And with that she rose from her seat and went to find the twins. She had news to share after all!

She found Elsa sitting on a fallen log and joined her. She tried to turn their talk back to what she had seen between Fiona and Walsh, but Elsa really didn't want to talk about it. She didn't think it was right to speak ill about someone behind their backs, more so when that someone was a few feet away on the same beach.

They ended up commenting about Killian's departure from the team. Elsa even though she voted for him, didn't really expect that it would be him the one to leave.

"Look I get that someone had to leave, but I really can't understand the decision," she said while playing with her white blond hair, gathered in a braid over her shoulder.  
"Honey there is strategy in the game," Zelena responded. "I can get that there is strategy, but you know what I can't get? No strategy ever said that when you have a group trial and two injured people, you send a strong athlete on the other side. In the end we will find him in front of us on our weakest phase. You know we will."

Elsa frowned. "You know even though I voted him I'm actually sad he left."

"If you ask me, some were a lot less sad and some took it just fine. There are a lot of things I see and don't tell."

Zelena despite her cold demeanor was one of the players who got themselves in a very nervous position during the voting. It was quite upsetting the fact that eight out of ten votes actually doomed one of their players.

"No strategy. No team spirit. Only personal motives. That's what I saw yesterday," Zelena resulted.

* * *

Back to the Celebrities' beach, the men were walking around with no shirts on. The heat on this island was intolerable enough as it was. All of them freshly shaved and hairless all over their bodies.

The girls too were wearing swimsuits or pairs of shorts and sports bras. Their hair wild and tangled or holding in loose braids and ponytails.

Some of the boys decided to take the afternoon off to relax a bit. Robert along with Neal and Killian, spreaded their blankets on the grass and laid on them to sunbath. Belle soon joined them with her own blanket.

When Killian walked away to go and bring some water she found her chance to speak her mind. "I think the other team made a terrible mistake. They gave us a very strong card."

"Very strong," Neal agreed. Suddenly Emma walked on their conversation. "Who are we talking about?" she asked. "You mean Killian?"

"Yeah," Belle answered matter of factly and turned her head to look at the blond. "I thought they would send us a weak player. Or maybe someone injured; Leroy for instance. I was totally sure about it and I dreaded the idea because then we would certainly lose the other trial too."

Emma was trying to understand the other team's logic. You never send away a man. A man is always useful. Yet Killian got eight negative votes. And they sent him to a team that would play against theirs. Where was the logic?

But Emma wasn't about to stare a gift horse at the teeth. One more strong player at their team was a blessing.

"He's still a bit too hesitant, don't you think?" Emma asked.

"We all are," Belle said. "We only just started learning one another too."

"Yeah I know that, I'm just saying that perhaps we should try and make him feel a bit more at ease." Emma didn't know why making Killian feel comfortable and acceptable was so important to her.

She tried to ignore the picture of a little blond girl that flashed it her mind's eye. A little girl, alone and scared. An orphan. With no one around to love her. Just a lone little girl, who always wished for a family or a friend, someone who would care enough to stay. Someone who wouldn't leave. Someone who wouldn't abandon her.

Emma felt her eyes sting, a tell tale sign that tears were gathering behind her eyeballs. A sign too well-known to her. She hadn't allowed herself to cry in years and she wouldn't now. She took a breath a swallowed the lump forming in her neck. Well, they needed the strong players to be focused right? So making him feel at home would help him have a better performance on the battle tracks. Right?

At that moment Killian decided to come back and join them. He sat on his blanket when Robert asked him a question.

"So Killian tell us, are you excited for your next game?"

"I'm actually quite eager for the next game," Killian answered in all honesty. "To be honest I personally hope the next prize to be something we can use to find food. A fishing kit for example."

He chuckled to himself feeling a little embarrassed for admitting that he wished to have some fishing equipment. Most strangers found his love for fishing to be ridiculous and old fashioned when they first meet him. _She_ did when she first met him.

"You like fishing?" Emma asked interested.

"Not to brag about my abilities, but I'm actually very good at it too. I believe that if I had speargun I could catch some fish for us to eat." He scratched a spot behind his right ear while speaking.

"Do tell! Well let's all hope and pray we get a harpoon as the next prize." Emma didn't fake her excitement. It wasn't that common to find someone who enjoyed fishing as more than a hobby nowadays. And if that hobby could also bring them some food too then it was a win win.

Killian Jones was a mystery revealing itself in front of her eyes.

"Aye lass, I believe it would be a motivation to get us to compete harder and better." With that he offered her a humble but charming smile and rose from his spot on the grass.

Emma followed him with her eyes for a second as he walked away and then remembered they were not just the two of them, so she averted her gaze to the coco trees behind their hut.

When the time of the game came, both teams prepared to leave their beaches for the first time since they arrived.

The boys put their shirts on and laced up their sneakers while the girls tried to somehow keep their hair at bay and out of their faces.

They reached the battle track and took their places over their red and blue ribbons. Arthur was there to greet them like yesterday and after the director's "3, 2, 1, action" his voice came out.

"Good morning guys," his voice loud and welcoming. Good mornings sounded back from both teams.

"How are you feeling in you fantastic resort?" he was smiling and gesturing the place around them. "You've already spent your first night basically. On a Santo Domingo's beach. Regina, not even in your wildest dreams, right?"

Regina put a smile on her face before answering Arthur's question. "Indeed I wasn't expecting this experience to actually come true; it was never in my mind's plan. But it's such a nice labor, that even the negative things we experience seem good. That's the best part."

"When you say negatives you mean…?" Arthur didn't finish his question and prompted Regina to elaborate what she meant.

"The negatives. You know, when we lost our first game, when we couldn't decide how to build our home, how to make food in the morning... But I see that our team is already so bonded that one though brings the other and we actually make things work."

"August. What was the most difficult thing for you during your first night?"

"Everything is more difficult than I thought. Everything gives me a hard time. I couldn't sleep last night. So far so good." Augusts' face remained almost expressionless as always. He made a small attempt for a smile. His playmates around him laughed at his comment.

"Mary Margaret, what about you on the other team? How did you sleep last night?"

"It was great," Mary Margaret said with a big heart melting smile. It seemed like this girl's face didn't know any other expressions. "It's a unique experience. Really unique."

Arthur chuckled humorously. "I'm sorry but I detect a conflict between the emotions. Here the Celebs are having a hard time and you are having vacation." Mary Margaret just giggled at his comment.

"Perhaps that makes you realize the importance of the rewards. Because yesterday they had a built house waiting for them," Arthur said pointing the Fighters, "Am I right Jamie?"

"I think that the prizes are important till a point. We also had to wrap our house with leaves to create walls since only the skeleton was built. I for one can say that I'm very good with the knots so that's where I helped the most," the Asian beauty answered.

"I think we should address a very important incident that happened last night," Arthur turned and pointed Killian for everyone to turn their attention to him. "And that is Killian's transfer from Fighters' team to the Celebrities' team. Killian, tell me a bit about it. How does your change of teams look to you?"

The Irish man proceeded to answer. "Uhm it's very good, all the guys welcomed me yesterday." Some of the players were looking at him while he talked, such as Emma and David, and others looked at the ground. "I didn't expect a change so soon, especially a change like _that_ ," he smiled looking back and waving to his old team, "But of course the guys from my previous team are awesome too." That comment made some of the blues like Elsa, Jamie and Mary Margaret smile. "They chose for me to be in this team, so respecting their opinion I will play with the same eagerness for my new team as I did for my previous."

"In all honesty," Arthur said, "and considering no one was near you right now; tell me a major difference between the two teams. In your opinion."

"A major difference?" Killian asked, squinting his eyes to shield the morning sun burning his face.

He considered his new team for a moment and then in his most serious and mockless tone he answered, "They are celebrities."

"Well that says everything guys! You are celebrities!" Arthur applaud Killian's answer. "I actually didn't quite get it, that's why I'm applauding because-"

Regina cut in before Arthur could finish, "Honestly, I want you to say how much harder it was when you came to us. Wasn't it harder?" Even though she was joking she made gestures with her hands prompting Killian to speak.

"Well my new team, uhmmm, we -we are ehhh," he was struggling to find something funny to say to light the mood a bit more. "We are taller," he settled, and rose momentary on his toes as to prove his point. "We are taller and in some games this may be considered an asset but in others it may be a disadvantage."

"Rob? Two words about your new playmate?"

"He looks combatant, and we believe that he will have much to offer in our team," Rob said considering Killian.

"Ruby? Two words about Killian?"

The pretty brunet turned her head to give Killian a once over before she turned back to Arthur. "Well he is eye candy," she said half serious and half joking. Ruby was a woman predator, she simply couldn't not comment on Killian's impressive looks. Only the satisfaction to see him blushing was enough. "All humor aside," she continued on a serious tone, "I think he has already offered enough. Like last night, when we got back to our beach and tried to start up a fire, and even when someone was a bit cold; he takes of his hood without a second thought and offers it."

"I thought that was James' move, to take off his shirt," Arthur interrupted Ruby to humor over James' scandalous past conquests.

James laughed at the comment but didn't answer. Ruby went on with what she was saying. "Yes well, now we also have Killian doing it."

"Each one for his own reasons," Rob added with a murmured chuckle which was meant to be heard by everyone.

"What about you Billy? What about the other team? How much do you or do not miss Killian? Was the team's choice the right one? Without knowing what each of you voted of course."

Billy hummed thinking about the question. "I don't know if it was a right or wrong choice, but it happened."  
Some of the Fighters huffed and puffed with his answer, like they wanted to add something they knew and the rest didn't, but in the end everyone remained silent.

"I think that, a good player fled our team," Billy continued, "It's a pity. But in the end if that was the team's choice…" he shrugged. Next to him Graham looked very skeptical.

"If he is as good as you claim, what do you think was the team's motive to send him to the other side?"

"I do not know that. I can't know that," Billy shook his head looking at Arthur and pursing his lips.

"Leroy, are you feeling better today?" Arthur turned his attention to the sort guy of the blue team.

"A little better, a little. But we are going full force." It was almost obvious that he wouldn't compete today.

"You mean you'll play today?" Arthur asked almost incredulously but tried to hide it.

"We'll see, we'll see. That is up to the battle track. I'll see how I'll handle it."

"Look, a game that you will not need your legs will be either chest or poker, but the production hasn't added any of those in Survivor yet." He was only partly joking.

"If my team thinks I should not play then I won't play," Leroy's tone getting more irritated by the minute. "If they say they need me I will. It's up to the team."

"Understandable. So are all you ready to play?"

A weak "yeah" came from both teams.

"Well you can't call that 'ready'," Arthur said in a disapproving tone. "Are you ready to play?!" he yelled.

Strong willed YEEEEAHs were shouted along with the clapping of hands.

"Very well, because after your first battle, both teams, the loosing and the winning one, realized the importance of every prize. It's something that can change your way of living on this island."

The players were looking him focused. Regina and Belle holding each other by the shoulders while hearing Arthur talk.

"And according to my opinion, today's reward might be one of the most important rewards in all the game, till the end of it." He put his hand of the fabric covering a hidden prize, on a high table-like stool. It was wide enough, making everyone consider what might be hiding under the textile. Killian wished it would be what he thought it would be.

"Belle. Dear darling Belle. Say I'm a magical genie and I can grand you one wish. What would you wish to be hidden on this table?"

"Something edible or a mattress?" Belle answered with a weak smile. Being a fatless woman as she was, it was very hard for her to deal with the lack of food. Her body not having any fat reserve and burning muscle tissue instead.

"You consider a mattress to be that important?"

"Well the wooden planks were a bit of a hardwood for me," she made an attempt to joke to hide her debility.

"Emma what would you like?"

"A mattress," she didn't let a beat to pass before she answered. "For our sleeping arraignment. Our backs are killing us." Next to her David was shaking his head.

"I see David beside you, I think he doesn't completely agree."

"David slept on the beach that's why," she said with a humorless smile. David, as well as James and Jasmine just laughed.

"Well I don't want to shield it from you anymore. Today's prize is…" He draped the cloth over the table to indeed reveal a fishing kit, much in Killian's delight. Everyone ohhhhhh'ed and clapped in joy looking at their prize.

"There are tools to use in order to catch some fish. We have a speargun, a fishing rod with hooks and plummets. We haven't added bait, you'll have to find that yourselves. We have a mask and snorkel, whether you want to use it to catch fish or do snorkeling," he joked but nobody laughed. Everyone was too focused on the prized items on the table.

"We have flippers," Arthur continued after his poor attempt to joke, "a net and fishing line. This prize will go to one of the two teams, and it will stay there till the end of Survivor. Today's reward can bend the scale in favor of the team that will win it, because not only will it give you the nutrients you need for your physical empowerment, but it will also be a boost to you psychology since you will always be able to find your own food."

The players nodded their heads in understanding.

"Of course the loosing team will also receive a corresponding fishing kit a few weeks later," Arthur explained, "Because it is not possible for you to survive on this island without being able to fish something from the sea. But this time difference holds great importance."

"Do we have anyone who likes to fish with speargun?" Arthur asked. Peter, Killian, Robert and August raised their hands.

"Oh great, that means it could be useful in both teams. Great."

Arthur then proceeded to explain the battle track. It was a run between obstacles and balance beams, just like the last one they played. The final aim was sort of a basketball hoop. Two tall pillars, one for each player, built out of a pile of rings creating two very tall baskets. The player who would score two balls into the basket first, would be the one to take the round and 1 point for his team. Just like the last time, the team reaching 10 points first would be the winning one.

"Now I want you each team to have a meet up and choose ten players from your teams; five boys and five girls. You have two minutes." With that Arthur gave them the time to converse and decide their strategies.

Robert was the one to suggest players. Since this time the track was about speed and stamina, Belle was selected from the first players seeing as she was the fastest girl from the team. Robert was sure thing to play too, as also was James given his basketball history.

Killian wasn't talking. He was standing silent, hearing the propositions and suggestions around him. He wanted to play. He was fast, almost faster than the others. Basketball was not so much his thing, but his speed could give him a good head start to find out his aim in the end.

They also needed good balance. Some on the obstacles were balance beams after all. Regina should be very good at this game, Killian thought. Emma as well. Both girls were engaging in sports where balance was the A and the Z. He suggested both of them for obvious reasons. They were both in.

A fast thought of Emma doing pole dancing in a tight shirt and cut offs crossed Killian's mind like a flash, but he pushed it aside. _Not the time nor the place, mate._

But who could blame him? He wasn't a saint and Emma was a beautiful woman as she was, without the ultimate fantasy of pole dancing. Adding those two in the same equation… well…

 _Not the time nor the place, mate! Get your head off the gutter, you bloody fucking git!_

 _The game, focus on the game!_

Ruby came to his direction and he tried to shake his head, and pray that if any color was adorning his face would be considered to be from the hot sun.

"Killian, you know them better than us," she said while pointing with her thumb the other team. "What do you suggest? Who should we choose?"

On Ruby's question more heads turned to his direction waiting for an answer. Killian didn't want to look like he wasn't supporting his new team, but he really didn't know what to tell them. He lived with the Fighters for solid twelve hours; he didn't really know them, or their weaknesses. Still he did his best to answer.

"Uhmm, I think Peter is the fastest one so he will definitely play. We'll need a very fast player to compete him. Don't worry about the aim, but we need someone to much his speed."

He didn't want to nominate himself, not wanting to look like he was bragging for being fast. He wasn't feeling that comfortable with his new team, yet. In the end it was decided to be him who would play with Peter, after all.

Finally, the two minutes were over and both teams had to present their players.

"The players not participating in today's game please take a step back."

After that, the game started.

The first round was between Killian and Peter. Peter was very fast, but Killian was confident he could take him down. He was staring the track ahead of him, waiting for the '3, 2, 1, whistle' signaling that the round began. The few seconds in wait, his mind was wondering on his team and the prize. He wanted to win. He had to win. Bringing victories to the team would make it easier for them to warm up to him. He knew this is considered a bribe –and bribe is bad form– but what else were his choices?

Then he heard Arthur's voice, "We are ready to start the game. On the starting point, are Killian from the Celebs' team and Peter from the Fighters' team," and the awaited '3, 2, 1'. When the whistle was blown he run like crazy.

The first obstacles were two ramps like seesaws, where they had to walk over them. Killian run through the first one, but by the time he reached the second he saw that Peter was ahead of him. Without giving it much of a thought, he reached the middle of the second ramp and then jump of off it, to gain some more seconds. His knees were shaken by the fall by he didn't stop. Peter was even faster than he thought. But then he made a mistake, which gave Killian the one and half more second he needed to get in front.

With this advantage he reached the aim first. He could hear Arthur's game description somewhere far, and his playmates' shouts giving him directions. Emma's voice standed louder than the others for a moment, and he heard her calling to him to "calm down and concentrate".

Taking a fast deep breath he shot his first ball. It scored on the first try. His playmates cheered only for a second for his first point. Merely a shout.

Peter had already lost two shots, but he scored the third, right one time when Killian missed his second shot. But Peter managed to score the second ball first and get the point for his team.

Killian got pissed with himself for loosing when he had been so close. When the ball from his missed shot gelled back to him he kicked with all his might and sent it tumbling into the trees.

The Fighters were celebrating their first victory, hugging and kissing Peter. They joined hands and shouted Peter's name in unison. Killian walked away with his head bent. He didn't head back to his team's bench right away.

"Killian," Regina called his name but he didn't respond.

"Killian, come here," Emma called him too. He still didn't respond.

He was puffing out a breath trying to realize where he lost the game, when Emma came forward, her hands raised to hug around his shoulders and walk him back to the bench. Killian sneaked his right hand around her waist and let her lead him back to sit. He instantly felt calmer.

When he was seated he could faintly hear Peter describing the game to the Fighters, telling them where to put more of their attention. Killian rose from his seat to tell his team about the track. "How was the ramp? The way you jump off looked very dangerous" Ruby scolded him like an older sister even though she was the youngest.

"Aye it was. Don't try it. I hurt my knees when I jumped. Just go ahead run over it as fast as you can, but don't jump."

Ruby nodded her head at the tip he gave them. Next to him Robert took off his shirt trying to cool down from the sun, as he said some suggestions from what he saw on the track.

The second round was between Emma and Zelena. Emma was shaking off her knees and feet, trying to lose her leg muscles as not to have any injuries. Her red bandana wore around her neck like a necklace or a scarf and her hair in a high messy ponytail.

"0-1 and the Fighters have the advantage. Next on the starting point are Emma and Zelena. 3, 2, 1." Whistle.

Zelena was a little faster that Emma. Her body more slender and less bulky than Emma's, giving her the chance to run faster. But Emma didn't give up and reached the balance beams in the same time as Zelena. Being familiar with balance because of her pole dancing lessons, Emma managed to get out of this obstacle first.

She managed to reach the final aim a lot faster than Zelena and that gave her the time to have one shot more before the redhead could even start. She managed to score her first ball.

Zelena was missing her shots the one after the other. She tried different ways for shooting, but it was in vain, since Emma missed her second and third shots but scored the forth, managing to win the round and bring the first point to her team. The score was now Celebrities 1 – 1 Fighters.

Emma raised her fists to the air, pointing the sky to celebrate her victory. Her team rose from the bench, their fists also raised and run to hug and congratulate her. Ruby jumped on her and gave her a bear hug. Soon she was enveloped in a big group hug, while kisses and pats on the back were sent to her way. Killian ruffled her hair like she was a little girl and gave her a genuine smile before walking back to take a seat. Belle also came to give her cheek a kiss.

Once back to the bench, James handed her a thermos with water and Jasmine was asking her about the hard part of the track.

"Come on guys, come on!" Emma was shouting. Now, after their first victory she wanted to encourage her playmates so they could get more of the next rounds. "We'll have sushi for dinner!" To that most of them laughed.

Next round was Robert and Graham. Graham was the only player today who came to the game without a shirt. He was walking around bare chested, and even though his skin was way too pale to consider sexy, his sculpted torso was distracting enough.

No one could deny the attractiveness of this boy. If he would just deflate a little from all that tight bulky muscle, get tanner by the Caribbean sun, and grow some more hair on his face and body, then he would definitely have a line of brides waiting for him when he returned back to the civilization.

One the side opposite to him was standing Robert. He was still wearing his shirt with the only difference being that it was now sleeveless. Last night he took the cooper and cut off the sleeves from the shirt, so they wouldn't get into his way and unnecessary warm up his hands.

It was actually an idea that the rest of the men in the Celebrities would imitate. It was better than constantly raising the sleeves to your shoulders.

Robert managed to win the round and now the Celebrities were a point ahead.

Next was Ruby and Fiona. The game could be characterized unfair at the very least. The result was more or less obvious.

The score was now 2 – 2.

Next game was on David and Billy. As David was making his way to the starting point he could hear his playmates shouting him encourages. "Go Dave!" could be heard by some men and a "Show them how it's done!" from Emma.

Billy was faster since his body type was smaller than David's, but in the end Dave won the round.

He turned to his playmates, a look of joy on his face. "You're a surfer, my boy. You're a surfer," James gave his brother a male hug.

"Hey, let me show you how you looked on the seesaw," Emma said with a smiley face and then made an imitation of surfing on a wave. She had her arms extended at her sides and was swaying her hips like she was balancing on a surfing board. Dave and the girls laughed at the silly behavior and he gave her a hug.

"Lebron that's you!" Robert shouted out of blue and clapped David's back.

As the game went on the score was getting up.

Next game was on Belle and Anna. Two petite but fast girls.

Anna went out from the ramps first but her balance was awful. It caused her for fall two times while on the balance beams. All this time Belle was running forward and now she had a very good head start ahead of her.

"Concentrate," Regina was reminding her.

Anna was having a very hard time with the balance obstacles. It was like her legs were not obeying her. Belle was now two obstacles ahead.

"You're way ahead girl, way ahead. Very good," Emma was telling her.

Belle now reached her basket and was taking her time to make her first shoot. She took two calming breaths before raising her hands and shooting. She scored with the second try.

"You're a bulldozer, go on!" came from James. They heard Arthur laugh at this adjective and commenting it, while he was describing the game.

Anna had still not reached her aim. Her balance issues took so much time from her that her speed was not enough of a help. Belle tried two more shots and she scored her second point. Celebrities 4 – 3 Fighters.

Jasmine run and scooted her in her arms. Robert, David and Neal also came running to hug her, as the rest of their group approached. David was kissing her temple while James was clapping his hands, and Emma was jumping up and down like an overjoyed 5-year-old. She gave Belle's bum a slap and went back to sit on the bench.

"What did we say is Bell's nickname?" David asked in fake recuperation.

"Bulldozer!" Emma shouted triumphantly.

"Steamroller!" Jasmine turned her head to look at Belle.

"She's an animal," Dave added.

Names as "tiger" and "beast" were heard around as the players were joking and teasing Belle. "Ah the hunger," Belle sighed and pretended she was falling down only for James behind her to catch her. "Cursed bloody famine." Putting all jokes aside, Belle was indeed one of the players with the biggest problem when it had to do with the food. She was feeling very weak and it was only the second day on the island.

She sat down and was offered some water. "You have to be calm. Be calm, take a breath and then shoot. That's my opinion," she addressed them all to give advice. "The calmer you are the easier it will be to shoot."

It was time for the next round. The Celebs went on with the victories.

Celebrities 5 – 3 Fighters.

Celebrities 7 – 3 Fighters.

On 7 – 3 Robert was playing with Peter. Even though Peter appeared to be faster than anyone, Robert managed to win the round and get the score 8 – 3 in Celebs' favor.

Peter went back to his bench boiling from anger. He uncapped a thermos to drink some water, but in the end he just threw it against the bench in frustration. "Again? Again?! He was two hundred miles behind me and he still managed to win."

His playmates were not answering his rhetorical question. It was obvious that his ego was bruised. Being one the fastest players made him believe that he would be unbeatable. So defeat was stinging him twice as much. "How can this happened guys, huh? How is it possible? I should have won those matches; we should have been at least three points higher."

His playmates were telling him to calm down but he wasn't listening.

He was a sore loser; he would get over it eventually.

Round after round it was obvious the Celebs would take their first game.

When the score was 9 – 5 towards the Celebs it was Killian's turn to play again. He was against Walsh. Killian was standing to the starting point waiting to run. His oil colored t-shirt clinging to his body from sweat. If he managed to win this round he would win the game overall. The victory would be theirs.

But he was having trouble with his balance and Walsh being more flexible passed forward. He lost the round. Again.

His frustration over himself was enormous. He managed to play two games and lose both of them. What kind of strong player he was is he couldn't even bring one victory to his team? He was internally beating himself and apologizing.

"I'm sorry guys. Really, sorry."

"No hey, hey hey none of this," Emma said sternly from her spot on the bench. "You were super. Very good. It was just bad luck."

"Yeah man," James agreed, "And in the end we brought you here for fishing, not for basketball, so chill," he joked and high fived Killian in order to cheer him up. Belle high fived him too and gave him an encouraging smile.

That did manage to make him feel a little better it didn't erase his internal brooding. He could have finished it. The prize could have been theirs and they would be heading back to their beach. If only he had won.

But they had to move on, so now Belle was playing once again. Emma embraced her and whispered something in her ear before sending her to her way.

"Go Belle!" Ruby was shouting.

She was playing with Ashley; the fragile girl. She hadn't won a round yet and Belle was very strong. The chances to win the fishing kit were getting bigger and bigger.

"Go bulldozer! Go!" Robert could be heard yelling over Arthur's game description.

And then she did it. She won the round. She won the game!

James and Neal run to hug her first with the rest of the team following them in a big group hug.

Vociferations of excitement were dancing around the Celebs. They had won their first game. Emma and Ruby embraced her, one from each shoulder, and made her do the walk of triumph back to their bench.

Emma then climbed the bench to stand higher that everyone so she could get their attention.

"Well done Belle, well done!" She said while clapping her hands. "And, we will dedicate this victory to Killian," she pointed her hands to her right where Killian was standing.

More cheers came from the team. "To Killian," she said once again.

The poor guy just blushed and brushed off the attention by smiling and ducking his head.

After the jubilation was down a bit, it was time to announce the results. Everyone in line and the cameras rolling. Don't forget it was still a TV show.

"Winners of today's game the Celebrities," Arthur announced. Both teams clapped for the winners. "Let's be real, whether the team is called Celebrities or not, you proved today that you compete with passion."

"Passion, is a virtue Killian possesses lots of, us we saw today. Killian, who played for the red team for the first time. And I want to ask the other team, the blue team; Peter, do you think it was a mistake to give Killian to the other team? Yesterday he was playing with you and you won, today you lost."

Peter looked like he really didn't want to answer that question, or any question whatsoever. "I don't think it has anything to do with it. Every game is different. Whoever would leave our team it's a loss for us. It way too soon to say that he is better to some games than others," and with that he concluded and closed his mouth.

After a few more comments, Arthur finally gave the credits to the winners, and of course the winner gets the spoils. Before he gave them the kit he made one more question towards Emma.

"Emma, I saw that some time during the game you took a leading position. What do you think was the thing that helped you win?"

Emma smiled to herself before answering, "It was definitely the passion, and I personally want to dedicate the victory we achieved today, first and foremost to Killian. Because I want him… I want him to feel that he belongs with us. I want him to feel our team as his team."

Killian feeling overwhelmed with emotion from Emma's words, he stepped forward, patted his chest over his heart and mouthed a 'thank you'.

"I'm sure this entire thing he experienced, going from one team to another, I understand it must be very upsetting or difficult to him. It's strange. Even though, our victory to Killian. We fought for it and we got it." Killian was the first one to clap his hands before the rest of the team followed.

"Please bring in the prize." And with that a guy from the production went in the open field and handed the fishing kit to Killian's hands.

* * *

Once back to the beach the men decided to give it a try so they gathered the materials and went to the sea. Killian grabbed the mask and snorkel to inspect the area of the sea while Robert along with Rob and August went to grab the nets.

When the night fell they decided to cook something for dinner. Not having many choices between potatoes, flour or plain coconuts, they settled to just boil some potatoes with little oil. August had the privilege of being the chef for the night.

When he went to get the potatoes from the shack he realized they had some deficit. Some potatoes were missing. Some of the players gathered around to discuss the matter and find out what was going on and why was there food missing. In the end they realized it was Killian's potatoes that were missing. He didn't get his share when he left the other team.

Emma decided to share her potatoes with him so he wouldn't famish. "Just imagine that you're eating a huge ration," she said laughing, sitting next to Killian while picking her small amount of food on her plate.

The morning came very cruel. It was raining when they opened their eyes, just to realize that most of their things were already wet. They didn't have second clothes to change or a dry spot to stand. Everything around was damp.

Killian knew it wasn't a good day for fishing but he got the equipment anyway and dove into the sea. The waters were colder that he thought, but he didn't get out, searching around in the blurry water in a desperate attempt to find some fish.

Back to the shore Belle was watching him from afar, feeling fear clawing her insides. The sea was not to play with, and the waves crushing to the beach were forceful. She was yelling and whistling with her fingers to make him hear her and get out of the water.

Killian could hear her call his name. Her voice sounded so small because of the rain and the strong wind. She was calling him to come out. But he didn't. Not yet. Not before he caught at least one fish for his team.

The waves were sending him this and that way. He was diving to take a shot but the steams were getting him out of his way and crushing him to the corals. After much effort and three small fish striped to his waist, he made his way to the shore.

The wind was blowing strong, and his bare chest was exposed to the cold. If he had any hair left on his body, it would sure be standing straight till now. But, just like the other males of his team, his whole body was waxed.

He was feeling very good with himself despite being beaten to the bone by the waves. He wanted to offer to his team and since he couldn't do that by bringing victories he could at least bring them food.

He didn't have any idea how worried his playmates were. Seeing him battling with the waves and having no way to get him out was nerve wrecking. Belle almost slapped his head when he finally came out.

"Do you have any idea how dangerous was what you did?" Regina scolded him. "In there, all alone by yourself and battling with the waves. Don't do anything like that ever again."

"She's right," Ruby said in a softer tone. "We were almost thinking to get in and make you come out. You worried us." They wrapped him in a blanket, trying to shield him from the rain and the cold even though he was drenched from the sea.

"Well I certainly never fished with such weather before. Such beating not even from my own brother," he laughed. He meant it as a joke, but his bloody knees told another story. On his hands and upper body there were already bruises forming. Scrapes all over his legs. His body was very weak after fighting with the sea element for hours.

"Nice catch," Emma said looking at the fish. One of them was big enough and the other two small ones.

"Bring me a knife," Killian asked. "Bring me the chopper so I can get the scales off."

A few feet away, into the hut, Jasmine was curled up in a blanket, wearing her windproof jacket trying to protect herself from the cold. She had fever since the time she woke up, and her body was rippled with shivers. Her feet and hair were wet from the rain and she could feel every ounce of strength leaving her body.

Killian grabbed his jacket and went to sit by the sea to clean the fish. While he was on his task Belle approached him, wrapped in her own jacket too.

"Hey," she said and took a seat next to him.

"Hey lass. You don't need to help I've got this under control." Belle chuckled to herself. That caught Killian's attention.

"What?"

"I know what you're doing." She was looking him in the eye. "I've seen your pride and stubbornness yesterday during the game."

Killian tried to deny her words but she stopped him before he could speak. "I'm not saying it's a bad thing, but you don't have to make yourself our doormat. Killian, yesterday you lost two rounds and you were apologizing for hours. I know you want to offer in order to make everyone happy, but that doesn't mean you have to put yourself in danger like today."

With that she patted his back and rose to leave, leaving him once again with his task and his thoughts.

Emma was watching Killian and Belle interact from afar. She could see they were talking, or at least Belle was. Robert came to sit next to her on the log she was sitting.

"Hey blondie."

"Hey Gold." They had formed a sort of friendship along with Regina and Ruby, too. She was feeling comfortable enough with them to share pet names.

"What are these two doing down there?" Robert asked, pointing at Killian and Belle down to the shore.

"Killian is scaling the fish and Belle joined him some minutes ago, to keep him company I think."  
After that they were sitting in comfortable silences for a few minutes until Emma broke it. "So tell me about your family. You have a son right? Bae if I remember?"

Robert's voice took a soft edge as he talked about his family. "Yes, my boy, Bae. I actually have another one on the way," he smiled.

"Really? Your wife's pregnant? Then what are you doing on this island?"

He laughed at her surprised question. "Well his is not due to come for another six months so I think I got time to get back to him. We think about calling him Gideon. We will decide once he's born. As for your other question," he was picking dirt with the toe of his shoe, "I'm here because of them. And if I manage to win, all the money will go to the growth of my boys."

That was actually so sweat and noble. A man struggling for his family's future. Trying to provide the best for his kids. Another flash of a little blond girl flashed in her mind and just like the last time she pushed it away. She never thought what she would do if she won the money. Well that was because it's so early into the game, she's not sure how far she will manage to go.

Once the fish were ready, Killian took them back to the hut to decide how they would cook them. Robert followed behind him. "Hey fisherman, how do you suggest we should make them?"

Killian looked down at the small fish on his hands. "Well, they are so small that I believe our only choice is to make them soup, if we want to at least have one bite. They have to feed twelve persons after all."

"Okay good, I like that. We also found some coconuts with Neal, I'll bring two, to go with the fish."

"Sounds good. But ask the rest first just to make sure we all agree."

And with that they made their way to prepare their soup.

Belle took the pot and the spoons to clean them on the shore, from last night's dinner. A few feet away Regina was doing some yoga poses to empty her mind and calm her body.

They used some fresh water, some sea water and put the fish to boil. Once they thought it was ready they took a cup to try the broth. David was the brave one to have the first taste.

"I want to say I'm feeling honored to be the first one who will try this specialty. And I also want to say that if I die after this -James, you won't inherit a thing."

"Shut up and drink up, Dave" James laughed and hit his brother's back.

He brought the cup to his nose and sniffed it. It smelled like the sea. It actually smelled too much like the sea. There goes nothing. He drew a deep breath and took a sip. It tasted awful. Like drinking the water from an aquarium full of exotic fish. He grimaced at the taste. After considering it for a moment he said, "I will eat it."

James took the cup from him and took a sip himself. He almost spitted the thing as fast as it hit his taste buds.

It tasted awful, but it was the only thing they had for food at the moment. Their soup might be deficiencient, but they all pretended it was the most delicious thing they had ever tasted, just for the sake of their empty bellies.

"Killian, man it was very good," James said when they sat down to eat.

"Thanks mate. I'm glad you guys liked it."

"No, it really was very good. I mean given the situation we're in, it's like pepperoni pizza," Robert agreed with James and went back to eat his fish and broth.

When they night had fallen they once again gathered around the fire and sang low tuned songs till sleep enveloped them.

Killian was sitting across Emma. He was watching her the whole time, under the disguise on the night no one could see his eyes glowed on her. She looked so soft under the fire light.

What was with this woman? Why was he feeling so drawn to her? It wasn't lust. It certainly wasn't love. So why was she occupying his thoughts all the time? What was making her so special?

Just like the other day, the morning came grey and cold in Santo Domingo. The sea was rippling with waves of many measures. The wind was strong leading leaves and salt water to the Celebrities' hut as they were rising from their restless sleep.

Killian was up earlier than everyone as usual. He picked some coconuts and skinned them to have as breakfast. They really needed to get inspirited with the cooking. Just plain coconut would drive them all mad.

The rain woke the rest of the players from their slumber. Most of them were wrapped up in their jackets trying and failing to keep out the cold from their bones. Their clothes were sodden wet, making chills climb up their spines.

Emma was holding Ruby curled up to her lap, trying to warm her up a bit. "You know guys, when Arthur said this Survivor would be the hardest than all the previous I didn't really believe him. I'm starting to realize what he meant."

The roof was leaking water and their wooden floor was now all wet and squeaky from one corner to the other. Their "walls" not holding any of the cold air outside.

"Maybe the hut was a more important prize than the fishing kit as after all," James observed feeling a little frustrated. His tall built was making it hard for him to find any place comfortable to even stand.

"All of the prizes are important mate," Rob opposed, "If only we could have won both of them."

"No I'll agree with James," Emma said. "I don't know about you, I can stand being famished for two days more, but this? All of our stuff and clothes wet and having them dry on us? That I can't stand," she let out a huff of despair.

Belle took part in the conversation too from her spot sitting next to Rob, "Yeah but guys we didn't count on raining non-stop. We all thought that we would get here and it would be like summer."

"Belle's right," Robert said from outside the hut standing in the rain.

"Yeah, I mean we thought the weather would be so great we would sleep at the shore," Belle was gesturing her hand to the beach while a face was morphed on her expression, thinking how ridiculous they've all been for considering it would be like going on vacation.

James zipped up his jacket more and went to search for some coconuts along with Neal, Killian and Robert. Killian was walking on the damp soil barefoot. _Stupid Irishman_. He could hurt his feet with some twig like that. He found August in the group too. "Hey man, how did you sleep?"

"Just like last night," August was expressionless like always. You couldn't really tell if he was being annoyed or just tired from the restless sleep.

"Can you blame me though? It was raining from 5 in the morning or what? Everything was drenched, I was freezing cold." When he felt like his tone was rising he rushed to apologize. James didn't have to listen to his whining. "Sorry man, I know it's not you I should throw my frustrations to, but God I feel so weak right now. I don't know how much longer I can stand this weather."

"I know the feeling August," James didn't look offended in the slightest, "I'm rather weak myself right now," he offered a friendly smile. "We really need to figure out something about the housing. For a castaway I believe the roof above his head is more important than the food." They both laughed.

After a successful coco hunting the men came back with full hands. Sort of. It was only two more coconuts to add to their pile of nothings they had to eat.

"Great guys. Open them up so we can grab a bite," Emma was sounding very weak too.

Robert picked a hammer and tried to slice the coconut open. It was a silly move actually, since the coconut stayed very much closed.

"Why don't you try the axe?" Killian offered. Maybe they would have more luck with that.

"The axe?" Robert asked like Killian sounded ludicrous.

"Aye," Killian said and went to find the stored said axe. Then he came back, "Here let me try," he requested. Robert pushed the coconut to Killian's direction.

Killian was trying to open a hole without destroying the shell so they could share the milk first. It would give them some energy. "We need to find more," he raised his head to look at the men above him. "The sea is not calm enough for me to swim and it doesn't look like it will change anytime soon. I can't fish today with all this blurry water and the waves."

Once he managed to draw a small hole he took the coconut to the hut. There he found Regina, Belle, Jasmine, Emma and Ruby. He gave the fruit to Belle first to take a sip. The poor lass was shrinking in front of their eyes. Her full cheeks were looking thinner and thinner by the day. Then she passed it to Jasmine. She was still sick and her fever was not completely down.

Once the girls drained the milk he took the coco back to open it so they could also get the pith.

"Does coconut have any nutrients?" Belle wondered.

"Yeah it does," Robert responded, "It will make you feel better."

"After this, when I'm again back home, I'm gonna eat till the bone. I won't throw food away _ever_ again," Belle joked.

"You throw food away?" Regina asked, "I never did."

"Well I used to sometimes, mostly leftovers, but never again. I'll value food to the last crumb." The women shared a good laugh with that. All except Jasmine who started coughing after attempting to laugh. The poor girl was still sick and with no signs of getting better.

"Do you think we could request for a barrel or something? To stock our wood," Robert said after hearing Jasmine's coughing.

"To do it what? Keep the wood dry from the rain?" Ruby wondered.

"No, to use as a heater. Jasmine really looks like she could use some warmth right now."

"Oh, you have no idea," Jasmine's weak voice came out. It sounded very coarse and raspy from the coughing and lack of use. "Well let's just solve the roofing problem first," Belle said sending Jasmine a hopeful smile.

"How are you feeling girl?" Emma asked while cuddling her from behind, trying to ease her ache a bit. "Like I'm coughing my lungs out on an island in the middle of nowhere. But apart from that I'm great," she managed a little smile.

"Hey! I have an idea to raise our spirits a bit!" Ruby exclaimed looking very excited out of nowhere.

"What, Rubs?" Emma raised her head from Jasmine's shoulder to look at her. "Do you have any food or a heating system hidden up your sleeve?"

"Nooo," the brunet answered with her smile widening showing her perfect teeth, "by I can braid hair. And I'm actually very good at it!"

"Are you serious right now?" Regina asked in a disbelieving voice. "We are starving our stomachs out and you want to braid our hair? Tell me you're joking."

"Why not? It will give us something to pass the time, our hair will stand out of the way for the immunity game, and" she paused for the dramatic effect and flicked her hair behind her shoulder, "we will look fabulous!" And then of course she struck a pose just to add to the effect.

Belle laughed at her tactics. "You know, I agree with Ruby."

"See?" Ruby said pointing to Belle, "the girl has a taste. Now come on ladies make a line! Who wants to go first?" She really looked ecstatic about this.

"I will," Belle suggested herself.

The rest of the girls were paying attention to Ruby's hands as she was braiding Belle's long chocolate locks. Emma never learned how to properly braid so she was keeping extra attentions to Ruby's long and elegant digits. But it was hopeless, since Ruby was making two French braids on Belle's head so it was quite impossible not to lose her focus after some time.

After she was done Belle turned her head to display her new hairstyle. She was actually one of the girls who always liked to have her hair look stylish. She didn't have a mirror to inspect Ruby's job, but from she heard it looked very nice.

"You know what? It actually looks very good. I'm next," Regina offered and took her place in front of Ruby. Regina ended up with six French braids instead of two, her hair now in a warrior-like style. She twirled her head, her short braids slapping on her neck and shoulder with every twist. It was very practical.

And like that, one after the other, all the girls ended up with their hair pulled back in elegant braids. Ruby was indeed a secret talent when it came to braids. Now at least they could try and keep the hair out of their faces during the games. Having a wet bun weighting your head down, or a ponytail slapping on you face was really not helpful.

A few meters away, Killian could see from the corner of his eye Ruby braiding the girls' hair. He turned around and watched them for a few moments, a little smile gracing his features as memories of a genuine smile and small cuddly hands filled his mind.

 _Braids_.

 _"The first thing a real man has to learn Killian, is how to make braids. It's always about the braids,"_ a voice from long ago echoes in his head. It's always about the braids.

Ruby seemed very pleased with the outcome. All the girls were now adorning cute French braids on their heads. Oh, it could be their squad's signature hairstyle! Yep, she was very pleased with herself.

"Well ladies, what do you think? Anyone feeling refreshed?" Ruby's long braids were now resting over her bosom.

"You know it actually looks quite cute," Emma said while playing with her newly braided hair, "Thanks Rubs," she gave her friend a hug. A friend. Wow, she really did have a friend in Ruby. She hasn't had a friend for a long time.

"You do all look lovely ladies," Killian said while mentally taking off his top hat and bowing his head. It made the girls giggle like teenagers. The charmer.

* * *

Across the island the Fighters were trying to set for the morning too. It wasn't easy for them either, since most of the team were cold, a couple were not feeling well and half of them had a stomach bug from a bad coconut. In other words, ship shape. Jamie was wrapped in her blanket like a breakfast burrito trying to stay warm with her stomach dancing. Leroy made her stay down and not rise since she wasn't feeling any good.

Peter was coming back from coconut hunting along with Graham.

"Guys I told you, you shouldn't eat that coconut," Walsh was saying around, "I knew it wasn't good the moment it touched my tongue, you should have all spat it out."

"You know you're not really helping," Leroy's grumpy voice sounded. "You could at least help those not feeling well instead of lecturing them."

"Well I'm just saying," Walsh answered annoyed throwing his hands in the air.

"Wow," Zelena said, her face twisted in a grimace on annoyance and frustration, "I really want to see how are we gonna play today. Who's even going to play? Half of us are out either from the cold or from feeling sick. We're gonna lose."

"You know you couldn't be any more optimistic," Fiona said weakly from her spot lying on the floor. She was one of those with the stomach ache. Mary Margaret was besides her, stroking her hair in a soothing manner. Even though being younger than the most, Mary Margaret always had the argue to mother everyone.

"The truth is hard, now isn't it mama?" Zelena sounded almost bitchy, "You're off, Anna's off, Leroy's off either way, Jamie can hardly move. How are we even supposed to play? They will crush us. We will lose the immunity and then one of us will have to go." To that her eyes scanned her playmates one by one.

"You're making it easier for me to vote you by every passing second," Fiona whispered loud enough for Zelena to hear. "Was that a threat dearie?" Zelena's blue eyes flashed with a wicked glint. Fiona chose not to respond.

Peter was a few feet away, boiling some coconut so they could drink the juice. Not much for breakfast any way. Graham was beside him, the latest drinking from his mug hungrily. He was losing too much weight already and he felt weaker than the day before. The two of them were already forming some sort of friendship, talking over their drink and sometimes during the night. Once the coconut was ready, they divided it on the plates and then the sweet juice in everyone's mug to drink.

"Don't worry guys," Walsh said while they were getting ready to head to the immunity game, "we're gonna win today."

Everyone stared at him, not feeling as optimistic as he did. "No no I mean it, we're gonna win. It only matters about the confidence, and we have confidence. Just think that the other team would feel twice as bad as we do. They didn't even get a shelter like us," his face had an impish grin plastered on almost making him look like an ape.

* * *

 **A/N: Next time we'll have the first immunity game, where the losing team will have to vote for the departure of a player. And as I promised, in the end of some chapters I'll explain my reasons behind the choosing of the characters. Today for our first one: Billy Gush.**

 **The real name was Dimitris or Jim. For him I just wanted a nice guy. Billy was one of the characters I really liked. I'm still upset they killed him off like that. We didn't get much back-story about him, so that's why I chose him to play Jim.**


	4. Chapter 3

**A/N: Umm... Hi. It's being a long time. Five months, I think? Whatever you're going to say you have the right to. Just let me defend myself by saying that it's been some rough couple of months. I spent my Christmas break staying and working on a hotel into the woods which almost gave me cabin fever, plus my exam period which finished a week ago. But hey, good news! I'm here now with a new chapter!** **Thumbs up to CharitiniCS for being my beta :))))**

* * *

The players of both teams made their way to their predetermined ribbons. The cameras rolling from afar due to the director's orders, so they could shape it into slow motion during the montage. As always Arthur was waiting for them on his spot, looking extra handsome in denim button up and his hair combed back in a messy style.

The Fighters took their spot and hugged by the shoulders like every other time. "Welcome to another game of Survivor. Today is a very important game for both teams and all the players. But before I go on, I notice that not all of our players are with us. I can spot Jasmine's absence. Ruby where's Jasmine?"

"Jasmine is not feeling well, she's ill." Ruby was actually very concerned about Jasmine cause when they left her she was burning up. "The weather conditions are very rough and she was the first one to go down. We're anticipating who's gonna be the next one actually," she said with a chuckle looking at Emma.

"James? How did she look to you? You think she'll be able to continue?" Arthur asked the older Nolan.

"Jasmine is very strong, both as a person and an athlete. She's just a little more sensitive than the rest of us on this kind of climate, with the rain and the humidity. She also has a slight fever the last two days. I hope she does come back soon."

"Emma, you think Jasmine's absence will affect your team's performance today?"

"As James said, Jasmine is a very strong player. She's very stubborn so the team will definitely miss her, but the rest of us we will do our best to cover for her absence."

Then Arthur proceeded to ask the Fighters about their condition, where they let him know that Fiona and Billy wouldn't participate on today's match since they were both sick. Leroy's leg was not on its best condition either but he would have to play since they needed all the players they could use.

"Well let's move to the important facts of the day. Today's match. Let me tell you that this game is very significant because of the prize it provides. It's the Immunity Totem that stands beside me." Next to Arthur was placed a tall piece of wood, with a figure looking something between a tiger and an eagle chiseled on the top. The Immunity Totem.

"Today is the first week that you play for the immunity. For your chance to remain in Survivor. As you can tell, it's the most important prize of all. Because each week one of you will have to depart and go back to America. And it is known with how much passion you applied for this show. I'm sure none of you wants to leave so I wish you all the best of luck. So, let's talk about the track. First let me remind you that Survivor is full of plot twist and everything can turn around."

They would stand on the starting point and run through all the first obstacles. Then they would have to crawl under a net to reach a pool where two floating platforms were waiting. They'd have to hop on the platform and use the rope next to them to pull themselves to the other side. There, they'd collect a ring and carry it through some equilibrium straps to the final aim, which contained a tall goalpost-like bench, where the players would have to score two rings to win.

"The team that reaches ten points first will be the one winning the Immunity Game. Let me remind you for this week, Killian has already won his immunity because you chose to send him to the other team," Arthur continued while addressing the Fighters. Killian tried to contain his smile, but how could he? Whether they win or lose he would be safe. That didn't mean he wasn't about to give the one hundred percent of himself on the track.

"You have two minutes to select your players. Are we ready to play?" A chorus of "Yeeeees" sounded. With that the game was officially on.

On the Fighters side Leroy was offering tips about who should play. He was informally given the position of the leader. "It's not a game about a prize, it is immunity. Talk about it, but just keep in mind that it is not some mere prize, it's about our stay on the island. Think about it and decide."

The Celebrities side was more or less the same way. "Okay okay, look," Robert tried to sound over the voices of his playmates. "I'll take the guy that does body building. What was his name again?"

"Graham. You mean the one with the black tee," James said.

"Yeah okay, he's good."

"I'll take Leroy," David said next. "He's still injured, technically I'll have the advantage."

"Okay, then I'll take Elsa," Ruby suggested "and Emma, I think you should take Mary Margaret. You're both fast, she's a good match."

After the matches were made Arthur blew his whistle and the first round started. Neal lost the first round so it was point for the Fighters. The second round was between Belle and Anna.

Belle was way faster than the younger twin, plus that Anna lost her balance on the floating board and fell into the swallow water. That was something that costed her a lot of precious time, and Belle got a good head start.

Belle's aim was also very good. She managed to score two out of three rings before Anna even had the chance to shoot. Robert run to her and scooped her up into his arms, along with James who cradled her head and Neal. When Robert put her down she high-fived Killian. Her smile was the biggest ever. The score was now a draw.

"She makes it look so easy," Ruby was beaming with joy, "just like that," she said and snapped her fingers.

"She's amazing," Neal agreed, "Our bulldozer is amazing."

"You're a bulldozer!" James shouted in a sing-song voice and clapped his hands.

"What else were you calling me?" Belle asked still out of breath, "Tiger?"

"Gazelle," Robert replied.

"You're a gazelle driving a bulldozer," James said while handing her some water, making her laugh.

Next round was on David and Leroy. Dwar still had a limp on his leg from his injury the very first day, something that made David believe he would have the advantage on the game. But Leroy surprised everyone when he actually managed to score two rings first and get the point for the Fighters. The whole blue bench erupted in cheers. David threw the ring he was holding in the air in frustration. How could he lose? Leroy was supposed to be the easiest opponent. How could he lose?

Neal approach David and tried to make him calm down. David's anger could be seen on his face. His lips were pouted and worry lines appeared on his forehead. He didn't like to lose. He needed some air. He patted Neal on the shoulder to show him he was fine and detangled himself from the hug. He wanted to be alone for a second.

Back on his bench, Leroy was giving instructions to everyone just like he did on every game. He was very proud of himself, if not also little smug.

Robert, on the other bench, was trying to calm David and make him see reason. "Look, the only thing for sure is that we're going to play again. Okay? Nothing's lost. Not yet." David nodded his head and took a long breath to try and calm his nerves.

Round number three was between Ruby and Elsa. Two of the youngest players. Arthur blew his whistle and the two girls started running.

Elsa was faster than Ruby. The blond had a track record and was actually quite fast. Ruby on the other hand was not. Her tall frame made her clumsier than her petite opponent. You would think that her miles long legs would give her a chance to run faster, but instead it only slowed her down. The truth is she was not made for this.

Elsa wasn't only faster; she did appear to be stronger too. Her arms were carrying her body across the floating board faster than Ruby. The pretty brunet was left very much behind. Elsa was already on the final aim and she was taking her turns in throwing her rings. Unfortunately for her, her aim was pretty bad and now Ruby had managed to reach her aim too. But as luck would have it, Elsa managed to score two rings first. Her delight was so big she started jumping around and screaming. Anna run and hugged her sister tightly as the rest of the team approached. They all had a big group hug.

"Well done Elsa! Well done," could be heard from the Fighters' bench. The elder Frost twin couldn't wipe the smile from her face. She was so happy she brought a point to her team.

Ruby on the other hand, out of nowhere leaped in a self-loathing mood. "Honestly I don't want us to lose today," she said sitting on the bench while still being out of breath, "but if does happened, vote me."

"What are you even saying," August said in a disapproving voice. He didn't even want to start a conversation like that.

"No no no, hear me out-" Ruby tried to reason herself.

"Are you even serious?" Emma sounded almost angry. How could Ruby even say that?

"No, no Em just listen to me…" she tried to speak again.

"Ruby come on, don't do that," Robert said disappointed. She was acting like they had already lost the immunity. Nothing was over yet.

"Ruby now we're playing, you won't think of the negatives, okay?" Belle approached her and cupped her head in a voice that left no room for disagreement.

"Nothing's over Rubs," Emma spoke up too.

"I'm just saying, _if_ …"

"Alright, _if_ it happens we will discuss it then. But don't give up now," Emma said why pointing her finger on her pretty friend.

Killian went to her side and rubbed her shoulder in a soothing manner. He knew what she was feeling right now very well. "You have more rounds to play, and next time you're gonna win," Regina said from her place next to Emma.

"You won't give up Ruby," Belle said from above her, "you have more to give and you don't even know it. You always have more. You're stronger than this." It was very odd to hear such words from such a petite girl, like Belle. Her frame was not much, but her spirit was higher than the coco trees.

"Okay, okay. On the next round, if I lose again, then you will vote for me." Ruby's mind was glued there. She was feeling like a failure, she didn't see reason. Her way of thinking was irrational.

"Alright good," David said from the other side of the bench, "If we're taking it this way then, next time I lose vote for me too guys. Let's just vote for everyone." His tone was mocking, as it should be. He couldn't even believe Ruby would give up so easily.

"Hey, hey come on let's just stop this conversation now," Belle suggested.

"Okay enough stop with this," Killian said to Ruby in a serious tone, "take a deep breath and stop talking foolishness. The game is not over yet. Okay?" he cupped Ruby's cheeks in a brother like way and waited for her to respond. "I said, okay?" he prompted her. Ruby gave a tentative smile, "Okay."

"That's my girl." And with that he let her rest on the bench and went to talk with Robert, who was getting ready to play the next round.

The score was Celebrities 1 – 3 Fighters, and Robert was determined to win this round. If not they would be left way behind and then it will be very hard to turn the tables in their favor. His opponent was Peter.

"The Fighters have the advantage," Arthur's voice describing the game could be heard.

"Go Bobbie!" Killian shouted from where he was standing near his bench.

"On the starting point are Robert from the red team and Peter from the blue team. Ready? Three, two, one…" Whistle.

Robert was fast. Very fast. But Peter was faster. It was almost like he was flying, his feet barely touching the ground. Robert reached the floating board after Peter, but he got confused as to if he had to pick the ring placed on the ground next to him or not. He heard Emma's and James' voice, over the rest of his playmates, yelling at him to leave the ring down and just step on the board. He lost precious seconds, and now Peter was even more ahead.

Peter managed to reach his aim first, but his shots were failed efforts. By the time of his third shot Robert was there too. He managed to score two rings, the one after the other, and before he knew it he was buried in James' arms, along with Belle and Neal, while Emma was shouting "yes! Hell yes!" from her spot on the top of the bench, with her fists raised in the air.

Peter's face took his disappointed expression once again, since once again he couldn't admit that he lost. "Unbelievable," he was muttering to himself. "Unbelievable, it happened again. Again?"

"Your first shoots were too high," Leroy said in his coach voice, trying to show him he didn't lost from lack of luck, but that he just had to improve his shoots.

"He's right," Elsa agreed, "you should have relaxed and took more time to find the exact height for the shoot."

"Remember to stay lower next time, okay?" Leroy instructed.

Next round was on Regina and Zelena. Zelena remembered from the first game that Regina might be good at balance, but she was not fast. That caused an inner wicked smile to form under her teeth. She would take the round. The little yoga teacher didn't stand a chance.

"Go Gina!" sounded Robert's voice.

Arthur blew his whistle and both women took off running. Zelena's long legs were helping her make big steps, but Regina was faster than the last time, managing to keep up with the redhead. Her steps were fast but light, almost weightless. She even managed to reach the aim first, and after two successful shots she got the point for her team.

Regina opened her arms and stepped into James' embrace that lifted her up in the air and kissed her cheek. Regina looked so happy while James was carrying her back to the bench.

Zelena's face twisted in anger and she didn't even care to try and hide it. She walked back to her bench with a frown, Leroy and Elsa by her sides.

Ruby was hugging Regina tightly, not believing that their luck seemed to be turning. Neal and Belle hugged her too, while Emma was beaming and calling her "butterfly".

"You made it look so easy. You were jumping like a butterfly," Emma couldn't hold the laugh from her voice. She was so proud. They were finally getting some points. Killian came and hugged both of them by the shoulders. "You did very good love. Very good," while smiling proud at Regina.

He then left them and steeped a little away. Next round was his turn. He had to win. He had to win. He rubbed his hands over his still clean shaved face. He had to help his team win. He had to take the round. He was playing with Walsh. The guy was good enough, he had already beat Killian once. _No, think positive. You have to win. For your team._

He made his way to the starting point and took his position. He could see Walsh on his right, topless, swinging his arms back and forth to loosen up his muscles. Killian simply raised the sleeves of his tee a little higher on his shoulders.

"The two teams are even. The score is 3 – 3. Killian Jones against Walsh Ozzie. Are you ready?" Arthur asked. They both raised their hands to indicate they were ready to play.

"You got it Walsh!" Elsa was shouting.

Arthur counted down from three and then blew his whistle.

Killian's legs were like they suddenly had a brain on their own. He wasn't thinking at all, he was just running, jumping over and under the obstacles like they were nothing.

If Peter's run was like flying, then Killian's was like traveling between times. His feet carrying him forward, leaving Walsh behind. His strong thighs rippling inside his tight black swim trunks. His hands pulling the rope on the floating board.

He was very fast. Nothing was stopping him now. He was determined. He reached his aim first. Walsh was way behind. Killian threw his first ring. He lost the shot. He tried again. He got the second! He threw a third one. Walsh had not even reached his aim yet.

Killian scored the third one too. Two rings into the net. He did it. He won the round. He did it!

He pumped his fists in the air and a shout of joy left his mouth. The next moment, Robert and Ruby were running to his direction and jumping on him, both screaming in his face. The whole bench was celebrating. Killian's face was expressionless for a few seconds, trying to calm down his rapidly beating heart.

Emma along with Neal and James came running too. She was jumping up and down, shouting encouragements in his face and then in a bid of excitement she jumped on his back and let him carry her back to the bench.

Once he was seated David came and clapped his shoulder.

"You were a lion! A lion!" Ruby was shouting. "You have sand all over your face," Emma laughed as she was observing him. "Your gaze could kill."

"Thanks guys," he raised from him seat and went to grab a thermos. He patted his chest over his heart in appreciation and softly spoke his thanks. He purred the water over his head and face, trying to wash the sand off his eyes.

* * *

The score was now Celebrities 4 – 3 Fighters. Emma was playing next along with Mary Margaret. Both girls were slapping their legs as they walked to the starting point, trying to make their skin rise temperature.

Both Emma and Mary Margaret took their places and were ready to run. Emma started and by the time she was out of the first two obstacles she was in front. Thanks to her good balance, Emma managed to gain a good advantage of space over Mary Margaret. She actually reached her aim first and had one shot more that Mary Margaret. But her luck stopped there, since it looked like she really couldn't find her aim. She was throwing the rings the one after the other, but none of them was ending in the nets.

On the other hand, Mary Margaret seemed to be very good on this aim since with two successful shots she had won the round. Emma kept throwing her rings towards the net in frustration, and didn't notice Killian slowly walking her way clapping his hands. He took the rings from her hands and cradled her head to bring her into a small but tight embrace. He whispered praises in her ear and then led her back to the bench, holding her by the shoulder.

Emma's stare was cast downwards and her shoulders were slumped. She disappointed her team. They were having the advantage and now the score was back on being even.

"You did good Emma. You did good," James said while Emma grabbed a thermos and drank some water.

"Hey, here look at me," Killian requested. "You have to shoot like this," he said and made a move like throwing a Frisbee. "Got it? Like this," he made the move again. Emma's eyes were upon his arms. His biceps were flexing with the movement, and his forearms covered in dark hair looked better from up close.

 _Wait, what? Where did that came from?_

Sure he was a handsome guy –more than handsome if we're being honest– but right now he was showing her a technique to win her next round and she needed to _focus_.

"Got it?" he asked again, and it seemed like his voice woke her from the dream haze she was on. She gave herself a mental shake and then raised her eyes from his toned hands to his blue eyes. Very bad idea. Were his eyes really that blue or was it the light? _Emma focus!_ "Yeah, got it," she gave him a thankful smile and then walked away from his clear and so inviting blue eyes.

Now was James' time to play with Graham.

Unfortunately for the Celebs, Graham even though his extra pounds of muscle, was a lot faster than James whose height made him clumsier and slower. Graham reached the floating board first, but in his hurry to pull the ropes he took a step back, which had as a result him falling into the pool.

That was all the opportunity James needed and he used his equally strong arms to pull himself forward and reduce the difference between him and Graham and get forward.

Still Graham was faster and reached the nets first. He scored his first point easily, and even though James scored one point too, Graham also scored his second and managed to steal the victory from James. Leroy jumped on his back and Fiona kissed his cheek, as he walked back to his bench victorious.

James on the other hand kept on throwing his rings, trying to find out what he did wrong, and giving himself some time to cool down.

Once back on the bench, Robert was purring his nerves out on him. "You weren't focused," he said while pointing his finger at James. His voice didn't sound angry but you could recognize the frustration in his tone. "You zoned out and you weren't focused. You had one more shot in the end. You could have ended this. But it's okay," and with that he high fived with James. They knew each other and were friends outside the game, after all. "You'll do better next time. More focused." He then pumped their foreheads together in a bro manner.

"It needs concentration from the first second till the last," Killian agreed with Robert's words. It's true that if James had been more focused he could have easily taken the round.

"Killian's right guys," Belle said from her spot sited next to Ruby. "We're all hungry, we're all weak, but we have to concentrate."

The next round was Neal against Walsh, and the Fighters managed to yet again take that round too. It's not like Neal was slow, or slower than Walsh, but more like Walsh's luck was with him and he managed to score his rings faster.

Now the Celebrities were falling behind. The score 4 – 6.

It was now back on Emma again, to try and even the score a bit. She was playing with young Anna and she hoped she could best the young redhead for the sake of her team.

Anna seemed fast enough to gain a good distance, but once again Emma's balance was better than almost everyone else's. Her ability to pass the equilibrium straps faster let her reach her nets before Anna. While gathering all the rings in her arms she tried to remember Killian's advice. _Like throwing a Frisbee. Like throwing a Frisbee._ She kept muttering to herself. She dropped the rings on the dirt and put herself in the right position. _Like a Frisbee._

Everyone from the red bench was up. She shot the ring. It scored!

But then her second hit the post. So did the third. So did the forth. And like that her shoots were over as she run to pick up the discarded rings. Killian was clapping his hands with force behind her, arguing her to hurry back. Anna was also trying but failing to score.

Emma picked her rings and went for the shot. James had his arm draped over Killian's shoulder, almost like trying to contain him from running into the field to help Emma. She missed. And again. And again. _Like a Frisbee Emma!_

The next thing she knows, arms are thrown over her circling her in a hug and cheers are sounding. She could see Killian embracing her in his strong arms, and feel James doing the same from behind her.

For a moment she just looks up to Killian's eyes. It was barely for a second but it felt like an eternity. His eyes were always so blue and warm and inviting, like nothing was troubling him in the world. And then the moment ended when she could hear more screams and yells coming from every direction.

David is shouting from her right and Ruby in jumping at and down on her left. A smile is stretching her lips when she realizes what happened. She won the round.

Belle and Rob were clapping their hands from the bench. When she was free again she turned to look at her teammates and rocked her hips in a circle to celebrate her victory. The girls erupted in laughter seeing her.

"You see what she did?" Robert said, talking to no one in particular. "That's the example of being calm. She's the example of being calm."

"Her mistake, did you notice it?" Killian said as well. "When she found the right position she scored two out of two. Like a Frisbee."

"Yes," Emma said, while she stopped drinking water and pulled the thermos away from her lips, "yes, guys, Killian was right." Killian turned and looked at her. Some of the water escaped her mouth and run down her chin. Accompanied with the sweat clinging to her skin she almost looked like glowing.

Killian turned his head the other side and tried to get this image off of his mind. He didn't wait for his playmates to give him any advice or tips, he just set off to the starting point. Being near Emma was affecting him and he couldn't have that. Not now. Not when he was on the track playing.

Peter was also making his way to the line. The two fastest players now competing. Killian had to do something to gain the advantage over Peter. He had to find a weak spot.

"Killian and Peter are ready to start," Arthur's voice sounded. "Are you ready?"

Both Killian and Peter raised their hands in agreement. And then 3, 2, 1…

Killian started running with all his might. He managed to keep a pace as fast as Peter's, but unfortunately he couldn't get ahead. Just like Killian, Peter also had very good balance along with speed.

Out of luck, Killian managed to reach his aim by a moment first, when Peter tripped on his own feet. He took his position and threw his first ring the same time Peter was about to throw his. Killian scored with the first try, but so did Peter and after a series of missed shots from both of them, Peter scored his second and took the round.

He fell on his knees and let out a cry of joy. His bench erupted in cheers and his mates were hugging and congratulating him. Killian's face fell, but out of good form he reached Peter in the sea of hugs and shook his hand. He may have lost the round but not his dignity.

Killian could hear the Fighters appraising Peter. Comments like "you fly" and "you're Peter _Pan_ " could be heard. He guessed they were right. In the end, he did win the round.

"It's okay," James said and clapped Killian's shoulder. August did too, trying to help him ease his nerves. "You were a lion," Ruby appraised and side-hugged him.

"I had to win, though. I had to win," his irritation could be heard in his voice. "I need to start winning every round I play." He was pacing up and down near the bench. Belle came behind him and rubbed his shoulders to ease some of the tension off his muscles. Killian kept on whining about his losing and she softly shushed him.

Then it was her time to play. In this round she was with Elsa. The stronger twin. Belle bent her knees and stretched the muscles of her back and neck. She was going to take this round, no matter what. Sure enough, she managed to run faster than Elsa, but as luck would have it the blond was very good with the rings, and in the end she managed to win over Belle.

The blue bench was ecstatic. And why wouldn't they? The score was Celebrities 5 – Fighters 8 and everything showed that the blues would take the totem back to their beach. Elsa was screaming from her joy, her whole face glowing.

Belle was exhaling deep trying to slow down her pulses. She was disappointed with herself. Neal approached her to give her a hug, but over his shoulder she could see Robert walking away with tenses shoulders. His stance was showing off his frustration over one more lost game.

And now James was playing with Leroy. He tried to look intimidating, but what was the point? They were losing already. Leroy might be injured but that didn't stop his from beating his brother a few rounds earlier. And James had the same built as David.

James was also clumsier that his brother and that ended him in losing to Leroy and now the Fighters were one breath away from victory.

Everyone from the red team were looking at the ground and brooding. Killian was the only one who walked up to James and clapped his shoulder in understanding. Their mood was black as coal.

"Okay, okay enough," Emma said trying to cheer her playmates up a bit. "Nothing is over yet guys, nothing is over."

"I'll take a page out of Arthur's book," David said, "and tell you that Survivor is the game of twists. Everything can twist and turn. And we can turn it to our advantage." He didn't intend to give a hope speech, but then again.

Ruby was giving him a tight smile, almost forced. It was her turn and if she lost then the game was over and the defeat of her team would be on her back. She tried to remain calm.

"Ruby, hey look at me," she heard Killian. "Like the first time, okay? Remember your first round?" He waited until she nodded her head. "Just like your first round. Everything will be fine. Yes?"

"Yes," she agreed.

"Concentrate, focus, find your breaths and everything else will come," he gave his last tip. Then he clapped her arm and shoved her softly to the direction of the starting point. She took a deep breath and let it out, willing her eyes not to tear from stress.

Zelena was the one against her. Her smile so board and wicked it would scare off anyone. "Go Zel!", "finish it!" and "the game is yours" were sounding from the blue team as she neared the line.

Arthur blew his whistle and both started running. Zelena was in front of course, but Ruby didn't give up. She was falling behind a lot, and Zelena was now on her aim. She scored one point with the first try. Then she shot again and again and again, but with no luck of scoring the second.

Ruby was beside her now as well. Both benches were up seeing how the game was turning out. Ruby managed to score two out of two rings and her shock was so big she dropped to her knees and started pumping the dirt with her fists. Before she knew it Killian was running towards her and scooping her up onto his arms. Emma and Regina run to hug her and clap her victory. Praises were yelled and Ruby was now really on the verge of tears.

Killian put her down and cupped her cheeks, trying to make her look him into the eye so he could tell her how great she did. But Emma crushed her in a hug from her right and James was squeezing her shoulders.

"Survivor is the show of plot twist!" Arthur was speaking loud to be heard over the loud cheers of the red team, but no one was paying an eye on him.

Zelena had her arms thrown over her head. She couldn't believe it. She lost from the little red riding hood! That was not possible! She could have finished the game but she lost!

Leroy tried to come forward and comfort her, but the death glare she threw him was enough to put a stop on his steps. The same look she gave everyone who dared as much as stare at her way. With her face as red as her hair, Zelena passed by the bench with her playmates and walked towards the trees. She needed to calm down, otherwise she might snap somebody's neck. Preferably the pretty brunette's one.

* * *

Ruby was ecstatic. She couldn't describe the feeling of absolute satisfaction she felt over herself. She did it. She actually did it. She won the round and put a delay on her teams approaching defeat.

Rob was carrying her back the red bench. She was laughing on his arms. He put her on the highest place so everyone could see and congratulate her.

Killian steeped forward and spoke in a soft voice. "You did it," his voice so much quieter than a minute ago when he was shouting. He pointed his finger on her and smiled. "You did it," he told her again. Ruby could only giggle and nod her head. Then she high-fived him.

"The lion was awoken inside her. Because you can change anything," Regina said from somewhere afar and then came over. "Not a lion. A wolf," Neal said.

"You said you would do it," Killian said from next to Regina. "You said you would do it and you did it. What are you?" he asked with a teasing voice. Ruby chuckled, trying to get her breath back in order. "What are you?" he asked again, smiling.

"A wolfie!" Ruby shouted, still breathless and her grin was indeed the one of a wolf. "Yes you are!" Killian shouted too, and brought her in another embrace.

Emma was watching the scene in front of her, with a soft smile gracing her lips. Killian seemed beyond happy with Ruby's win. But once again, as soon as she realized who she was staring for so long, she averted her gaze and looked towards the starting line, where Robert was now talking his place along with Graham.

Robert was faster giving his slimmer physic, and Graham had a rough time trying to catch up with him. He was running as fast as he could but in the end Robert reached his aim and gathered his rings. He made a row of missed shots after finally managing to score two and get the point.

As always, Killian was the first one to embrace him and clap his back, as he did with every other player. Ruby was jumping behind him as well, and Belle approached and gave him praise and a heart melting smile. His senses where dulled for a second and then he looked at her. He had never actually noticed how pretty she was.

Before he could even ponder on why he had these thoughts she was walking back to the bench.

"Okay guys, we just have to believe it," Killian said, holding a thermos and taking a sip of water. "That's all we need to do. He believed and he did it," he said pointing at Robert.

"I told you all," Robert said, trying to look relaxed and unconcerned while in fact he was burning inside. "If you want us to win then we will. Hey," he then turned to Ruby, "you're the example, not me. You're the one who did it first."

Emma took Regina by the hand and dragged her a little away from the others. "Okay, listen to me. I want you to focus. We can turn this thing and the Fighters are starting to get cold feet," she stopped for a second and they both turned to take a look at the blue team. Sure enough the smug grins were wiped off of their faces.

"I want you focused," Emma said again. "Think of it like when you're doing yoga, when your mind commands your body," Regina was nodding her head. "That's what I want from you." With that she hugged her newly made friend and sent her on her way to the line. Their little butterfly had to fly!

The match was Celebrities 7 – 9 Fighters. Regina's opponent was Mary Margaret; the sweet always smiley pixie haired beauty.

The girl was way younger that Regina and really much faster, but whatever her archery history said, she really didn't have a good aim. She gathered her rings first, but no matter how hard she tried, shot after shot, she just couldn't seem to score.

It was Reina's opportunity, and after some missed shots herself she managed to score two rings and took the victory. She turned back to her playmates and showed her best victory smile as Killian hugged her and Emma screamed out of the tops of her lounges. They were turning the score. They could do this!

The girls were all embracing her and shouting all on the same time, resulting in making nothing of what they said sound understandable.

"What's the score know?" Regina asked once she was sited. "8 – 9. We turned it from 5 – 9 to 8 – 9 guys, can you believe?" Emma answered. " _We_ did this."

David took a deep breath and rose from his seat. He saw Killian giving him a thumbs up. On his way to the starting line all he could think was how he lost his previous round. But now, they were on 8 – 9. It was all or nothing. He couldn't afford to lose.

As he took his first step on the ribbon adorning the ground all thoughts left his mind. Just like when he was doing meditation, his mind emptied and his only focus was the battle track in front of him. He stayed calm when he dropped his ring. He remained calm when he misstepped on an obstacle. And his focus was on his aim when he threw his first shot.

He took his sweet time to throw the ring, measuring the flex of his hand and the height of the box. But he scored at first try. And then he scored the second too. And then nothing else mattered because Ruby was running to embrace him, and Killian was patting his back, and James was in his face shouting praise he couldn't hear from the buzzing in his ears.

Emma was screaming out of her excitement and she couldn't stop. The game was a draw and the last round would show the winning team. You could see the disappointment on the Fighters' faces. They had the opportunity to end the game for five rounds, but they didn't make it.

"Today's game is incredible," Arthur was describing the game, raising his voice to be heard from the players. But the Celebs were too excited to hear and the Fighters too frustrated to care. "The first immunity of Survivor is now a draw at 9 – 9. Victory will be gained at the last round, the round that will provide the winning team their first immunity."

* * *

According to the rules when a round is ending a draw, the players from both teams, a man and a woman, will have to compete the other team is a sort of relay race. First, the girls will run the entire length of the battle track until the aims where two little flags -one for each- are put in the ground. They have to grab and raise the flag in order for the boys to start the same route too. When the flag is raised and only then, the boys have the right to start running. They have to reach the aims and score two rings. The first one to score two points will be the one to win the immunity for their team.

The Celebs agreed that their best option for the game would be Robert. He was the best of the men today. For the girl they were pouncing between Emma and Belle, since both girls were very good, but in the end Belle was the one who was decided to play with Robert.

The nerves were running high since this was the last round. It was now or never. James came and sited next to his old friend Robert and looped his arm around his shoulders. "No worries now, okay? Statistics say that the team who makes the draw is the team that wins. I'm not saying that, statistic do. The mood is better now. We got this far, we can end it."

"James' right," David said in a soft voice. "We made the impossible and held them back for four rounds. They could have won but we didn't let them. If we take this one match now, if we take this, then we've taken everything." His soft words seemed to calm the nerves and lighten the mood a bit.

Arthur moved from his spot, and by director's orders he went to stand between the two benches. "Congratulations to both teams at this point," the players all clapped for themselves. "There's obviously something big into your souls. And for the umpteenth time, what do we always say? That 'Survivor is the show of…'"

A low "twists" sounded from both teams. In the calm of the aftermath from the last round everything was quiet and silent, making Arthur's voice sound deeper and louder than usual. "So things twisted once again and now the score is Celebrities 9 – 9 Fighters. So because it's a draw and we'll have to play the last round, the last match of today's game, both teams will have to pick their best players. A boy and a girl, who according to the rest of the team are the most appropriate to play the last match." Then Arthur proceeded to explain the rules about the relay race. It was more about getting it on camera than for the players to hear.

After giving them one minute to decide on the players he addressed them again. "Have you both teams decided on your best players?" after seeing them nod their heads he continued, "I'll start form the Fighters' team, please tell me who are your two players participating in the last relay race." Peter rose from his seat along with Mary Margaret and clapped their hands together. "Very well, please step forward," Arthur instructed, "Same goes for the Celebrities as well." Robert and Belle rose from their seats too.

The four players made their way to the starting line, where the girls took place and the boys stood behind them. Belle was stretching her limbs and muscles while Mary Margaret was slapping the skin of her hips and thighs to draw some heat on her body. The tell-tale 3, 2, 1 came from Arthur and then the blowing of his whistle.

Belle and Mary Margaret both took off like crazy. Their feet pounding hard on the soil ground. Belle was for a mere seconds faster than Mary Margaret, her feet doing larger strides and covering more ground. But after her last obstacle and right before she managed to grab her flag, her foot slept on the dusty soil and she fell down.

On that one second Mary Margaret pulled her flag from the ground and Peter started running in a fast pace. Robert was left there on the starting line, not being able to start himself, and his mind was already running miles trying to figure out how in hell he was going to reach Peter. Belle hurried back to her feet, ignoring the pain she felt on her ankle and ripped her own flag from the ground with all her might.

Robert sprinted from his place trying desperately to cover more ground and reach Peter. He managed to get too near, but his small delay costed him a lot and by the time he made his first shot it was too late. Peter had just scored two rings into the net and the entire blue team erupted in cheers, screams and shouts.

Robert threw his ring in the air in a moment of rage. Belle step forward tentatively, like trying to sooth a wild animal and wrapped her arms around his shoulders to hug him. He had his hands resting hard on his hips, but the moment he felt Belle's smooth touch and heat his body relaxed. He circled his hands around her and rested them lightly on her lower back. He breathed the salt on her hair and for a moment he felt like nothing else mattered. Like they hadn't just lost the game, like they didn't have to say goodbye to one of their teammates, like they were just the two of them alone.

He seemed to wake up from his thoughts when he felt Killian clapping him sympathetically on the back. Neal, Rob and the rest of the players came to hug them. Now the tough part was about to begin.

They could all hear Fighters' delightful shouts, and they could understand the reason behind them, but that didn't mean they had to like it too.

Once back on the benches most of the Celebrities were exhaling hard. "Nice job guys," Killian said. "I believe it's a little unfair considering the amount of effort we put, but…" he trailed off. He didn't like the result. He didn't like it at all. They were so close. "It's okay guys," Emma agreed. "It's okay."

And while their nerves were calming and they were actually starting to process the fact that the lost, a light high pitched sing-song voice reached their ears. A moment later a roar of more voices sounded of the same sing-song tone. They all turned their heads to the right to see where the noise was coming from.

The sight they witnessed made their blood boil all over again. The Fighters were singing/screaming a ridiculous tune with Elsa leading, about how they defeated the Celebrities and how they would crush them till the end of the show. Some of them also had the audasity to turn and look pointedly at Celebrities' direction.

Regina and Ruby were having little fatal grins on their pretty faces trying to hold back their tongues from speaking, August rose from his seat and crossed his arms over his chest while starring daggers at the blue team, David was fuming from his place sited on the grass, Emma's eyes would have them all dead on the floor if looks could kill, and Killian simply looked equal parts of pissed and disappointed from the other team's childish behavior.

The cherry on top was when their little song was over, and Elsa asked in a high pitched scream "What are we gonna do?" only for a roar of "WE WILL CRUSH THEM" and another round of cheering to come as an answer.

David was cursing under his breath words that would make a sailor blush. Emma wanted to scream and throw insults but she kept her temper down. "They are showing us their quality, David. That's what kind of quality people they are. Why reduce to their level? Why give them the satisfaction?" Emma tried to sound rational and her anger was evident in her voice.

"I'm not saying to create little songs like this, I'm just saying…" he stopped himself to take a long breath trying to calm.

"Emma's right," Regina said equal parts of angry. "We don't have to step this low and we won't," her voice stern like she was first of all trying to convince herself.

"There's no reason for any of that," Ruby raised her voice. "We are not trying to dissever ourselves from them, we're not trying to be 'celebrities'. It's just a name from the show. So let's just end it there."

Killian had lain back on the grass and was staring at the cloudy sky. He couldn't understand where all this juvenile behavior came from. For a moment he felt ashamed for once being part of this team. A team that would mock the losing opponent. Mocking an opponent was not fair play. It was bad form. He was taught to fight and compete with honor, and the attitude from the Fighters today was not honorable. It was arrogant.

After both teams had some time to cool off they were once again gathered at their spots on their themed ribbons. As always Arthur was standing near them. Today though the Immunity Totem was standing beside him, pinned into the ground, waiting for its owners to come and get it.

"Today there was an amazing game, congratulations on both teams!" he clapped for them. The Fighters found the opportunity to cheer aloud again. "My voice got raspy from describing the matches," Arthur pointed his throat. "The emotions were switching constantly, and I have to say that you the Celebs made an incredible come back today." No cheers or claps came from the red team. Just a few acknowledging head nods.

"But allow me to start with the winners," he turned his attention to the Fighters. "Today you were victorious and you got your first immunity." Clapping. And cheering. Again.

Emma could feel her face becoming red. She tried to calm herself and not create a scene. It was unnecessary.

"Today both teams are victorious. You are to my eyes and you also are to the audience's eyes. Congratulations and you may continue with the same passion." Both teams clapped again. Emma let out a breath trying -willing herself- not to scream. It seemed like the rounds of applause were simply not over. Tears of frustration were coming. She would either get out of here fast or she would explode. She didn't know how much longer her poker face could stand.

Arthur went on with his speech. "But, technically speaking today's victory belongs to the Fighters, and I would like to ask Peter and Mary Margaret, the two best players of the game, to come forward to take the Immunity Totem."

 _No more cheering, no more cheering, no more…_

Emma was chanting in her mind. She wouldn't stand another round of voice, yells, shouts and whistles. And yet they did. For the umpteenth time.

Peter and Mary Margaret walked to take to totem. Mary Margaret with her hugest smile adorning her face and Peter with a joyous yet smugly look on his face.

"Enjoy it now that you have it, because know that sooner or later you'll also find yourselves on the other side."

Arthur's words didn't seem to deter them if their wide smiles where any indication. They had the looks of the winner and nothing would stop their high spirits.

"You Fighters can now return to your beach. On the other had you the Celebs will stay here, in order to play our first individual immunity game." With that the blue team turned around and headed to their boat while the red team would follow Arthur to a more secluded area.

* * *

They gave them some minutes to relax on the grass. Ruby was wrapped in her windproof jacket, feeling cold now that the heat of the game had passed. She was also the one who had the courage to address the elephant in the room. "Excuse me guys, but are you ready to sit down and think, each of you individually, to pick one of us and vote? How are we even gonna do that? Are we gonna discuss it and end up with a plan or we're gonna vote at will?" She tried to jest with the last part to light up the mood but it didn't work.

Killian was untying his sneakers and kept quiet. His own individual immunity was very important to him. It meant no one could vote for him today, so partially he was safe from departing the game. Still, it would be more important to him if he had earned his stay and not be given to. It was a very weird week to say at least. He changed teams, went to a new one, meet new people and now he had to vote one of them. None of those things were easy to him but unfortunately this is the game. He kept on thinking again and again who he could vote for from the moment their defeat was announced, but he couldn't just pick one. These persons were his playmates and even though he and the rest of the team knew that every week someone would have to leave, it wasn't making the decision any easier. He just prayed God would help him.

On the field for the game of the individual immunity, Arthur greeted the players and after reminding them that Killian was off the game due to the fact that he already had his immunity granted, he proceeded to explain the rules of this mini game. It was a game of skill where the players would have to stand for as long as possible with a sort of small but complicated construction. Each player that would drop his construction would lose. The last two with their construction remaining would be the two winners of the individual immunity game and would receive a handmade necklace that would represent their win.

During the voting, these two winners would have to vote in the ballot chest and then also vote once again for a player in front of everyone. The players they would indicate would at once be nominees for departure along with the player with the most votes. The total of the nominees would have to be three players.

After everything was explained Arthur asked the opinions of James, Neal and Regina on how hard or easy is for them to vote on of their playmates. James said that it was extra difficult not matter the skills on the battle track, because they had already bonded with each other and most of them were already friends from outside the game. Neal agreed on that and at last Regina said of how hard it would be for her to vote someone since they were already forming friendships and her personality was not making it easy for her to vote against someone.

After that the game started. Most of the players lost their turn from the first seconds, with Neal being the first one. Rob was the next and right behind him were Belle and Ruby, both of them losing at the same moment. Then it was Regina. A bitter smile grazed her beautiful face when she heard Arthur saying her name. Emma also lost after a bit of struggle with her own construction. Same happened with James. David had a bit of a wrestle too, but managed to keep his construction still. But not for long enough and in the end he lost too, signaling the end of the game with Robert and August being the first winners of the individual immunity game.

They instructed to move forward and let Arthur put the necklaces around their necks. They knew what this necklace made of rope and stone and feathers meant. At night during the Island Council they would have to raise their hands and point their finger to two of their playmates.

* * *

The night seemed to come faster than the other times and once again they were all gathered together, the Celebrities and the Fighters, under the same roof ready to begin with another Island Council. The headed inside the studio, torches on their hands to illuminate their way. Once both teams were inside and seated, Arthur started with his script.

"Welcome to the first Departure Council of Survivor," he greeted. His voice loud enough for everyone to hear. "Some rough days have passed, whether from the side of your survival or the side of the games you were playing. Today's game was rather ambiguous if I must say myself, and of course the winning team was the Fighters."

Everyone was looking straight, no readable expression on any face. "But," Arthur continued, "Before we start about the matters of the games, let's talk about how your time is these last few days." His attention was now on the blue team.

"I'm saying this cause uhmmm… you the Fighters, are living under the roof of a very nice little house. Right, Walsh?"

"That's right," the ex-mercenary answered, "We've built it very well in a way of speaking, we don't have problem with the rain and during the night we all sleep together in a big group hug to keep warm." Most of the players from the blue team chuckled on his last comment. He had a small smirk himself.

"Group hug?" Arthur asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Next to each other, necessarily in order to get warmer," Walsh clarified but his smirk did not leave his face.

"Billy, what's your opinion about your stay at the beach?" Arthur moved to the next player.

"The 'we don't have problems with the rain' is rather in relative terms," Billy said.

"What gives you the hardest time? The hunger, the cold, the rain? What?"

"A little bit of each," he answered with a gesture of his hand.

"You Fiona? Something that gives you trouble more?"

Fiona squared her shoulders before answering with her accented voice, "I think everything together contribute in giving us hard times but with good will, and we all have good will," she added in hurry, "we get past everything and all is good," she concluded with a rather forced and fake smile.

"Even the communication part? Are everything excellent on this part too, Leroy?" Arthur pointed out his next question. He knew what to ask on whom. He saw everything. He always saw everything.

"Look," Leroy begun, "the days that passed are very few and we definitely don't know each other so well, but until now, I feel that all of the guys are very strong personalities. We help each other, of course there will be some disagreements or misunderstandings along the way but it's only natural to happen."

Some of the Celebrities were eyeing him in a weird way but that didn't put an end to his bubbling. "But I think that with communication and good mood and temper everything can be solved. Besides, what connects us all together is our will to survive and with time we bond together more and we're having more of a good time. And that's very important."

It was almost like the room sighed in relief when he finally put a stop at his words. Arthur was quick to change the subject and turn the attention on Jasmine.

"Jasmine was off the game the entire time today. You were ill right?"

"Yes I had a fever," her voice still sounded very weak, "It's been two days with my temperature up and down. I was sick on the last game I participated too. It started as a cough and evolved into fever. Now I'm a little better but… I guess we'll see."

"Mary Margaret, how's your team's food supply?"

"Uhm we're facing some problems," She answered with her signature smile, "Because as you know we have little food. Well, only a few potatoes," she clarified, "But we're trying. We're trying to get by."

"You know," Arthur started, "the reason the Celebs' team hadn't already complained about their food, is as you may have noticed, the player sitting at the corner. The player you sent away from your team." Arthur pointed at a shyly smiling Killian. A light blush was rising to his cheeks, but thank God no one could see it due to the low light.

"If I remember correctly, you had fish soup as lunch yesterday. August, how much did it help the team and you personally, the meal you had thanks to Killian?"

"For sure Killian helped the team with the fish he caught. They gave as some strength, but of course it was the worst fish soup I've ever eaten." On that Belle's laugh along with the rest of the players' echoed in the small space from behind August. "I'm not kidding, we were barely able to swallow down that thing. But comparing it to the two potatoes the others have, we are at a better position." Leroy gave a strange look on that but no one seemed to notice.

"Peter, listening to what the other team said, do you think it was a false decision of your team to send Killian away?" Arthur asked Peter.

"Look, Killian is a strong player and he has already proved it both in our team and the red team, that he is individually very strong. From then on I don't believe there was some false action. It was a team decision to have him sent to the other one."

A frown appeared on Killian's face. He didn't like being refereed to like he was a piece of meat being sold.

"I don't consider it right or wrong. It is what it is," he concluded.

"Leroy," Arthur said, "is there something you wanted to say?"

"It's just, I heard they said that they caught enough fish to eat, and it seemed strange to me, considering Killian asked us during the game to give him his two potatoes back. We don't have much to eat but we still brought them without knowing they caught fish. On the one hand, I'm happy to hear they had a catch. And even though we need the potatoes more and the loss will be prominent to us, we will still give them. And the fact that it wasn't the whole team that asked them but only Killian, to me it shows many things."

It was now the Celebrities' time to give strange looks. Emma and James had faces that showed how ridiculous they found what they were hearing. The little dwarf had the nerve to be insulted because Killian asked back the two potatoes that were rightfully his? And his excuse for being insulted was the fact that they were lucky enough to catch a handful of fish. Fish that Killian wrestled with the waves and bloodied his knees and bruised his body in order to catch. Oh the nerve of this guy!

But still Leroy didn't seem to pay any mind to the dirty looks sent to his way as he went on with his little raving. "We eat two potatoes per day. Not each of us, all of us. But as he asked his two potatoes because he left, we will give them back and may they make an even more tasteful fish broth." The last comment was sauced with irony and everyone could hear it.

"I'm not trying to be the bad guy here, and I'm sorry if it came out this way, but this whole thing made me upset. Knowing they have fish and we don't, asking two potatoes back is a bit-"

"Aren't they his?" Belle put a stop on his non stopping speech with a soft and almost bored sounding voice. She was tired of hearing the sortie complaining about giving back the food to the rightful owner.

"Excuse me?" Leroy sounded angry that someone had the audacity to interrupt him.

"Aren't they his potatoes?" Belle asked again in the same soft tone.

"That's why we brought them here today," Leroy said like a matter of fact. "We all discussed about it and we decided to bring back his potatoes-"

"Sending him away didn't make him upset, you think?" Belle's voice was now almost taunting but still soft. She had enough of hearing him blaming Killian and saying his behavior made him upset, the same moment this same team had sent this player away not even a week ago.

"Excuse me?" Leroy asked again.

"Why are you making a matter out of this?" Robert replied to Leroy at the same time Belle repeated her question loud enough for Leroy to hear.

"What bothered me was-" Leroy was interrupted once again from Robert this time.

"You are bringing out a good profile, always trying to say the right things and then you come and say what? That it made you upset Killian requested back his food?"

"But I wouldn't have said that-" Leroy tried before being interrupted again.

"Killian didn't eat from those potatoes the first and only day he was with you."

"Alright, when you're done I'll answer you." He was now next to fuming.

Killian hadn't taken any part in this conversation so far and Arthur made no move to stop it from spreading further.

"We just want to point a little detail," David was next to talk. "When Killian was claiming his potatoes he hadn't caught any fish."

"Yes, but we didn't know that then," Leroy replied, as if their ignorance would made this whole situation better. He was indirectly accusing Killian for greed.

"We're telling you know," David said in a tone that was polite but also meant to make Leroy shut up.

Killian found that this was the right time for him to intervene, or who knew where this discussion would lead.

"The season I requested the potatoes," he said looking at Arthur and no one else, "is because… I sort of borrowed a potato from Emma. That's because I didn't have any food with me. Or the speargun, or the fish, or anything else." Leroy had an annoyed expression glued on his face, looking everywhere but Killian.

"And the reason I asked them both yesterday and today, is because I feel obligated to return my potato back to Emma. Otherwise, I would have never asked it." He was feeling kinda offended himself. They were all dealing with the same conditions. He knew how little food the Fighters had because the Celebrities had very little too. But being accused for greed was something he didn't take lightly.

"So," Arthur decided to finally speak up, "are you gonna return the potatoes or not?"

That made the Fighters laugh a bit and Walsh standed to return Killian his potatoes. He thanked him with a nod.

"You know, it's great that the guys respected my request and gave them to me, because in the end we're not ungrateful neither advantageous," Killian said.

"To begin with it was an unanimous decision. No one objected." Walsh said over Killian. "Only I jested a bit and suggested we should give back the smaller ones." He laughed at his comment and some of the Fighters followed.

"I just meant-" Killian started but was interrupted by Emma who finally decided it was time to speak up her mind.

"So, from the moment there was no real reason of arguing and it was an unanimous decision, all this debate we had could have been avoided, by Leroy. I'm just saying." She was staring straight at Arthur but the tone of her voice and her point was clear. Silence fell over the room for a few seconds. "If you ask me it wasn't nicely said."

"It wasn't nicely said because you chose to hear it that way," Leroy responded, once again sounding ready to insult.

"No no no," Robert said over Leroy's voice. "Stop doing that, stop talking like you're having tea with the queen mother. Just say straight what you want to say; 'You ate fish and I don't want to give you the potatoes back'."

"Once you're done I'll answer you," Leroy said the same thing for the second time.

"Yes sure, but say what you want to say straight to our faces, don't make circles around it."

"Once you're done I'll continue," Leroy now sounded like a stubborn child.

"Yeah sure go ahead and speak. Just remember that we didn't have a roof over our heads the same way you don't have food, but I don't remind any of you coming and offering us pine tree leaves. We were two days under the rain." Robert knew that perhaps he should stop with the truth bombs but someone had to but that grumpy guy to his place. "What should we do in your position? Say 'oh the other guys have a roof we should go a borrow some'? The potatoes were his from the beginning. Just give them back nice and straight, like a man. This debate on whether Killian caught fish or not is just juvenile."

"When you're done I'll answer you," Leroy responded one more time, making Robert scoff and annoying the majority of the room.

When Robert didn't bother to answer anymore Leroy had his cue to start talking again.

"All of the guys we said that it is very natural for Killian to ask back for his potatoes," Robert was staring at the ceiling trying to find the strength and not respond, "but all of the guys we also said that none of us would have done that if we were in Killian's position. That's what we discussed all together. When we gathered at our beach to discuss what we would do, we asked each other 'If it was you would you ask for the potato?' and we all answered that we wouldn't. That's our way of thinking."

Robert huffed but he couldn't restrain himself. "Killian told you that the reason he wants them back is because he borrowed food from another person. You can-"

"Guys." Arthur's voice sounded loud enough for everyone to understand that this discussion was over. "Because this potato talk is taking more than it should, and we are at a very important Departure Council, let me just say that it's crystal clear and the audience already knows that the living conditions, especially the ones considering the feeding are very difficult and will keep getting more difficult. All I have to say is that, your first days have passed and you can already see the immediate consequences your every action can have. So I wish that in the near future you will always calculate your next move."

"Enough talking for now," Arthur said. "Today we gathered here to vote the first nominee for departure. Every week we will have the same procedure, where three nominees each time will be put out in the judgment of the audience. One of the three nominees will be selected by the majority of the voting. The person with the most votes will be the first. The other two will be indicated from the two winners of the individual immunity game. For today, these two winners are August and Robert. They are also wearing the necklace of their individual immunity." And with that his speech was over.

"Let the voting begin."

Rob was the first one to rise and head towards the voting chest. He grabbed a sharpie and scribed down a name. When he raised his parchment it read EMMA. He started at the camera and said "I vote you, for no particular reason." He then folded the paper and put it in the chest.

Rising from her seat it was now Regina's turn. She folded her paper and put it into the chest without showing the name she wrote upon. Robert was next. He too decided to hide his vote. Then came August. ROB was the name he wrote down. "I vote for you because you snore, and I have nothing more to say," were his words before putting the paper into the chest.

Now Belle was walking to the chest. She considered for a moment before writing down JASMINE and explaining to the camera that the reason behind the vote is that in this show you must survive the living and the gaming. On the living part Jasmine can no longer respond.

Now it was Ruby's time. She voted for JAMES, for no particular reason, as she had actually picked for any random player to vote. Once sited, David rose from next to her. He kept his vote secret.

James right after his brother made his way to the voting area. Taking a deep breath he wrote down REGINA on his paper. "I vote for you because you are a very sweet girl, and I would actually wanted you a little more competitive," he said with a soft smile at the camera.

Emma walked past James as it was now her turn to vote. NEAL her paper said. "I'm voting only because I have to vote for someone. It is very hard and upsetting for me to do that, but unfortunately these are the rules of the game. I just want you to know I like you as much as I like the other eleven players." With that she folded her parchment and headed back to her seat.

Jasmine made her way now and without hesitating she scribed a name and raised her paper to show it read NEAL. "I'm voting you because as I can see during the second rounds for the games your stamina is very low."

Second to last Neal rose to his feet. JASMINE his paper said. "I vote for you because I think you're a little more grumpy than the others. Sorry," he smiled at the camera and folded his paper to put it in the chest.

And then as the last one, Killian walked the steps to where the parchments were waiting. When he showed his paper to the camera it read REGINA.

"It is a really very hard decision, but because you're a little distant with other people I think…" he exhaled a breath, "That's really just bullshit but we do have to vote for someone, so..." He folded his paper and placed it in the chest.

After he was back and seated the chest moved to where Arthur was standing. "In this chest are the results of the twelve votes. I won't keep you waiting let's just proceed with the counting." With that he started unfolding the papers one by one.

REGINA MILLS

JASMINE AL

NEAL

REGINA

JASMINE AL

JAMES NOLAN

NEAL

ROB

JASMINE

EMMA

JASMINE AL

"Two votes for Regina, four for Jasmine, two for Neal and one for James, Emma and Rob. And the last vote, which doesn't really matter after all, says JASMINE AL." Arthur finished the counting. "Jasmine, with five votes you are our first nominee."

Jasmine's face was an unreadable mask. "I know you've had some hard times during your first days and it wasn't even your fault. The cause was an illness. I'll come back to this in a second, but first I would like to turn to August and Robert and ask them to indicate us the other two nominees. August; I want you to tell me the reason and then the name of the person you nominate."

"I don't know why, I don't have someone specific in my mind. But I…" he huffed, "I-I really don't know." He looked at all his playmates for a second and then he turned to Arthur, "I'll nominate Neal."

"Neal, you are the second nominee by Augusts' decision. Robert, I would like you to give me a name as well."

"The truth is that we talked with August a little earlier that we would follow the lead of the voting. You know, the top three. Because otherwise there's really no reason to vote for anyone. So only because of this I'll nominate Regina. And for that reason only."

After the third name was given, Arthur turned to the camera to give instructions to the audience on how they could vote for the players to remain at the game. Then he asked the three nominees, one at the time on how they're feeling.

"The voting will be running for the next thirty minutes," Arthur said at the camera. "And in three days time, we will learn who the player that will depart from Survivor is. Thank you very much, you can now return to your beaches."

With that all the players were dismissed. Gathering their torches, one by one they stepped out of the studio just like the way they came in. Feelings were in turmoil and no one knew what tomorrow may bring their way. Each of them lost in their own thoughts, they departed the dark area and back into the nature.

* * *

 **A/N: I want to say that the next chapter is almost ready so I want to believe there won't be another large break between the updates. But I can't promise anything. If you're still sticking with me I hope you liked the chapter. Please let me know :) Next time we'll see the departure council.**

 **'Till then my demons ;)**


	5. Chapter 4

**A/N: Huge thanks to CharitiniCS for being my awsome beta and for putting up with me!**

* * *

The Celebs woke up to a clear morning after last night's storm. The sand on the beach was still wet, but at least as the sun was climbing up the sky and the weather around them was becoming warmer. Comparing it with all the nights they had spent on the island, yesterday was the best yet.

A breeze was blowing, not enough to make them feel cold but enough to raise some waves into the sea. Killian had half a mind to ditch the fishing for a day but then again his pride was bigger than that. Never, not even for a day would he step back and do nothing where there's a chance –even a small one- that he can catch some food for his playmates. Taking a look on James made him decide. The poor guy was losing so much weight so fast his torso's bones had started to appear under his six-pack.

He grabbed the speargun along with the mask, snorkel and flippers. He waved good morning to David on his way to the beach. The younger twin was walking towards the sea as well, but in the other direction towards the trees. And after he took a dip into the water he- wait _. Was he taking his swim trucks off?!_ Killian had to double check to make sure that indeed, David took his swimsuit off and was now taking his morning bathing naked. Well, _who knew nudism was allowed on this island_ he chuckled to himself.

Robert, Neal and Rob where chilling near the sea laughing at the sight of a very comfortable-looking butt naked David taking his bath. "Well, I for one feel honored," Rob said.

"What?" asked Robert, while whipping away the tears that had escaped his eyes from laughing.

"It's not every day you get the chance to see David Nolan naked. It was an incredible experience." His poker face didn't last longer than that. Then he doubled over in laughter again.

Across the island Billy was sitting alone by the sea. His eyes red, puffy, and he looked ready to cry. He had searched the whole hut inside out trying to find the crucifix he lost this morning. It was just a small wooden cross, nothing of value really, but for him it was very important, as his mother gave it to him as a charm when he decided to join the game. He spent many hours looking at the horizon, lost in his thoughts, pondering on what he would do from now on. It was some time now he was considering leaving the game and today he found the causation to.

He returned to the hut where everyone was gathered. He was ready to announce his decision. While approaching he heard talking.

"Did we look at the sand around the hut?" It was Leroy's voice.

"We did," Walsh answered. "We all searched inside out, there's nothing."

"The cross was strapped on his backpack, right? With a cord?"

"Yes, and today he only found the cord." Fiona.

"Did we look into the bag? Or around it?"

"We searched everywhere a hundred of times!" Zelena's voice took a high-pitched tone. "It's nowhere! He lost it, let's all just accept it."

"You're not helping with that attitude, sister."

"By all means, be my guest and search the whole hut again and again. Go to the beach and look under every pebble, for all I care. I'm done playing Nancy Drew." She rose to leave when she spotted Billy standing a few feet away from the hut. He must have heard everything. At least she had the dignity to look ashamed, even only for a second.

"I'd like to talk with all of you." He was calm. He didn't sound pissed or angry.

He bended his knees and sited on the heels of his feet. "I'm saying goodbye to all of you." Everyone stared him in question.

He forced a smile. "This is the last night we sleep all together in a big snuggle. I'm leaving."

"What?"

"What you mean?"

"You can't be serious."

Everyone was talking at the same time. His smile was bittersweet. "I was thinking about it for some time but now…"

"You can't possibly consider leaving over a lost crucifix," Fiona said.

"It's not just the crucifix-"

"No. No way, we're not letting you go. Forget it," Anna was trying to change his mind.

"I've made my decision."

"We won't allow you to." Mary Margaret tried to look stern but was close to tears.

"It's final. I've decided it."

"What are we gonna do without you?" Fiona joked attempting to lighten the mood.

"You will be just fine."

"But why?" Anna wanted to know.

"It's not just the lost crucifix. It's… After the first argument we had…"

"That's behind us now," Fiona tried to reassure him. "Yes, she's right. That's history now, it won't happen again," Elsa agreed. "Everything's good, we've already forgotten about it," Fiona continued.

"Exactly. _You_ are alright," he said looking at Fiona but indicating everyone. "And _you_ have forgotten about it. I haven't. I don't think I ever will. We're not the same after that fight, and I don't want to find myself in such environment ever again."

"But nobody wants it to happen again," Anna tried. "And let's be honest, it was a matter of time before we would have an argument anyway. We are twelve different personalities, it is practically impossible to all agree with each other." The little redhead was trying to make him see reason.

"I want you to understand," Billy sighted "that after some things that happened to me I'm trying to stay as far away from arguments as possible. And that argument we had will repeat itself. Maybe not today, or tomorrow, or in two weeks but it will happen again. And I don't want to be here and witness it."

A few disagreements tried to come up but he shut them all down. He had made his decision.

* * *

Back to the other coast, Killian was swimming this and that way with the mask, searching for some fish, trying to find something edible to bring back. He was searching on the deepest waters, looking for any flocks. Unfortunately it was almost pointless, since no big fish inhabited these waters and whatever he brought back would not be enough to feed twelve people.

He walked out of the sea and found David chopping some coconuts and James helping him. By the looks of it the fruits they picked two days ago were rotten and they had to search for fresh ones. He took the little fish he caught after another epic wrestle with the waves down to the sea to scale it. He was humming to himself while working, something he used to do a lot of times when alone.

"Only you?"

His head snapped up to find Emma standing before him. She was wearing her leggings and hoodie but her figure was still destructing enough. Killian cleared his throat that suddenly felt dry. "Um, what?"

She chuckled at his stoned expression. "The song you were humming. It's Yazoo right? 'Only you'?" He saw her eyebrows lifting behind the thick frames of her glasses. Why was she looking cuter whenever wearing them? He realized she was still waiting for an answer.

"Yeah, um. Yeah, I really like this song," he quickly averted his eyes back to the fish he was scaling.

"Me too," she crouched down next to him. "Need a hand with that?" she pointed the fish he was holding.

He wondered for a second if she was asking because of the deep scar on his left wrist. No one had asked him yet how he got it. The only one knowing was James, when back in Ireland he had mentioned how "manly" his scar looked and that chicks certainly dig it. He had shared the story without much of a thought. He didn't feel like James was trying to pry.

For a second he had an upsetting thought about what Emma was thinking about him. Did she think he was amputee? Incapable of doing something as simple as gutting a fish? Did she see him as a lesser man? But her eyes didn't bore on his damaged wrist even for a second. Her gaze had a genuine request of assistance. She was simply offering her help as an act of good will. He could clearly see that in the green orbs.

Finding himself destructed from her presence for the second time in the last five minutes he gave his mental self a hard shove.

"No thanks, love. No help is needed, I'm almost done with the tiny thing here." Her shoulders visibly tensed in the word "love". Her discomfort didn't go unnoticed to him, even as he tried to pretend he didn't see it. He wondered what he did to make her demeanor change so fast, from open and willing to closed and defensive. He only called her "love". He was calling everyone "love"; it was just his way of speaking. A culture thing.

"Let's hope no real fisherman will see this little disgrace," he tried to jest pointing the little fish in his hands, in an attempt to light the mood. "I mean, look at it. This is supposed to feed the twelve of us," he lifted the small spawner up. But Emma didn't seem amused. She rose to her feet and crossed her arms over her chest.

 _A pose of defense_

"I'll let August know that you're almost ready so he can light the fire," she said. Without another word and with a nod of the head she turned around and walked the steps back to the hut.

 _What did just happen?_

After leaving the food to "chef August" he grabbed the speargun and went to dive back into the sea in search for more. He needed some time with his thoughts and the sea was the perfect place for this. While looking around the rocks and corals he recalled his tête-à-tête with Emma. One moment she was there offering her help, indicating she would have spent some more time with him had he accepted, and the next she was walking away with an invisible armor around her.

Emma was not a person that looked like sharing things about herself easily. She was closed off and not offering much. If he had to guess he would say that something happened in her past that made her that way. Always ready to fight and keep her secrets as they were. Secret.

He was walking back to the shore empty handed when James run to him. He could see him licking his fingers while the fire was burning next to the hut and everyone was sitting around it.

He hugged him from the shoulders while leading him to the others. "Man that was the tastiest thing we've eaten in days. Come on I've saved you some." James was smiling brightly.

Killian looked confused. "What did you save from that tiny thing, are you kidding now? It was hardly enough for two."

"Shut up and come. I tell you it's the best thing we had in days. Tastes like eel. And of course we would save some for you. You caught it after all."

He went to grab a bite from a plate and then went to sit with James next to the sea. It was good having someone to talk to every now and then. James was like a child inside no matter his age. It was refreshing talking with him.

"Are these new?" he asked Killian while pointing the inside of his arms. He could see some bleeding scratches there. Nothing serious but he was sure they stung from the water and salt.

"Yep," answered Killian. "Both of them. I don't know man, it's getting harder and harder to fish every day. I feel like I can't contribute."

Suddenly a slap came from the back of his head. "Oi! What the bloody hell was that for?" he asked rubbing the sore spot on his head.

"For being an idiot," James was giving him a hard stare. "Do you really think that your only purpose on this island is to be our personal fish catcher?" He didn't let him answer before continuing. "You're a very strong player, and a really nice guy. So stop being such a _git_ with yourself."

Killian laughed and looked ahead at the sea. "Perhaps you're right. Maybe I should learn to keep my mouth closed from time to time." His mind went back a few hours, when one word was enough to make a certain blond walk away from him.

"Why do I feel we're not talking about the same thing anymore?"

Killian dared to take a glance at James and the look on his face said it all. It was obvious he realized Killian's mind travelling to something else.

"Don't," he said. "Not now at least." He knew cameras were all around them, and the last thing he wanted was for the whole America talking about matters of the heart of Killian Jones.

"Okay, I'll let you off the hook for now. But this conversation is not over yet." And with that the older Nolan left a pat on his shoulder and rose to walk back to the fire. Killian chuckled at the sound of 'hook' for his own reasons that he would share another time, and then he was once again left alone with his thoughts.

* * *

The night had fallen when Emma decided it was time to share her thoughts with someone more than herself. She had been avoiding Killian since what happened in the morning. And what was that happened again? He just called her 'love'. He didn't even seem to realize it, so it wasn't such a big deal, right? Or was it?

Her head was screaming and she really didn't know what to do. She had to talk to someone and take it off of her chest. She found Regina sitting with Belle, Ruby and Jasmine inside the hut. Ruby was braiding their hair again. She approached Regina.

"Hey, wanna go for a stroll? The night is calm enough and the boys will soon prepare us dinner."

"Sure, why not. If you'd excuse me ladies."

They started walking towards the darkest part of the island, where the trees were denser and it was unlikely any cameraman would follow them.

"Okay, what's going on?" Regina stopped walking suddenly. "Because something is on, I can tell. You didn't just drag me into the jungle for walking. So you're either gonna slaughter me and ditch my body into the ocean, or I don't know what."  
Emma exhaled deeply. "No, you're right. I did bring you here for a reason. But it's not for killing you, relax," she laughed. "I just didn't want any cameras following us. You see, I need to talk with someone."

"Emma? What is it? You're scaring me." Regina sounded worried.

"No need for that," she went to calm her. "I… There's something wrong with Killian," she said at once so she wouldn't lose her courage.

"What with him? Did he do anything to you?"

"Yes. I mean no. Not really. Ugh…" She really didn't know what to say. It wasn't like he did something bad. "I went to keep him some company when he was scaling the fish and suddenly he called me 'love'."

"And?"

"And what? I said he called me 'love', isn't that enough for you?"

"Um no? He calls me 'love' all the time," Regina said casually.

"He does?" Emma asked equal parts of curious and annoyed.

Regina nodded yes. "Ruby too, Belle too. He calls everyone 'love'. It's his way of speaking."

"Oh. Um okay. Right." Emma had her eyes cast downwards.

"Emma. Why did it bother you so much that he called you 'love'? Was he flirting with you? Did he offend you somehow?"

"I don't know Regi, I really don't know. I mean at that moment I felt very offended that he dared to call me like that. But then when I calmed a little and gave it some thought… Why did it bother me? It's not like we're a thing or anything?"

"Would you like to be?" Regina asked pointedly.

"What? No! I mean, why should i? I mean…" She was messing her words again.

Regina laughed at Emma's lack of proper question. "Listen Em. I'll talk to you as a friend, if you can call me that. I'd like to think of us as friends. Killian is a very handsome guy. We can all agree on that. These blue eyes and that dancing eyebrows of his…" Regina's voice took a dreamy edge for a second. "Yeah, anyway," she mentally shook herself. "My point is, it's not bad to feel an attraction towards him."

"I don't-" Emma went to deflect but Regina stopped her. "And if you don't it's not bad either. The boy wants to help us and be part of our team. So let's give him this chance, and we can change our opinions later if we get to that point."

"Know what? You're right. There's no reason for me fretting over anything," Emma was feeling better now. "I know I am," Regina said with a smug smile. "Now come on, I smell smoke and I'm starving." Together they walked back to the beach were the rest of the players were parting the cooked fish into small portions into everyone's plate.

"Well done Killian," Ruby said eating. "You're a natural with spearguns and hooks as it seems."

Killian laughed once again. Perhaps it was time to share his inner joke with his team. "Yeah, about that, you know my moniker back home is actually Hook."

"Really?" Emma said when she was near enough to hear what they were talking about. "As in 'Captain Hook'?"

"At your service," he took a long bow making the ladies around him giggle once again. The guy was a natural charmer.

"Don't you lack a waxed mustache and a perm?" Emma asked amused.

"My guess is on that part I lucked out," and just like that there was this stupidly irritating raised brow of his again.

Emma found herself in a lack of words, something that didn't happen to her easily, but fortunately Ruby came to her rescue when she announced that dinner was ready.

Killian went to sit besides James, the two of them chatting while eating. Emma was on the other side of the fire along with Regina and Ruby. Her eyes kept on falling on Killian's bare chest so much that she almost choked on her food.

When Killian saw that the girls were still hungry he went over and offered his remaining portion to them. At first they refused insisting that he had to eat too, since he was in fact the benefactor of their dinner, but he wasn't taking no for an answer. In the end they accepted his offer.

"You rock Hook," praised Ruby and offered him a bro fist in return. That night they all slept a little better.

* * *

When the morning came half of the Celebrities were feeling tired. Their kind giant named Rob was snoring the whole night so they couldn't shut an eye. Killian was up bright and early as usual and along with a willing David went for the morning fishing routine. Unfortunately they didn't stand lucky.

They went back to the hut and sat along with Robert, Rob, Neal, Belle and Regina. They were commenting about Leroy's speech at the latest Island Council.

"Is he for real? He really meant what he said? _'We need the potatoes more, and the loss will be prominent to us…'_?" Robert quoted Leroy's words. "I mean, what the hell guys. We literally had a potato fight," he threw his hands in the air. "Arthur was talking and he was trying to interrupt and say his part. Like they had a secret meeting at their beach before the Council and decided he would come out as the speaker and expose us. I don't know about you but this behavior annoyed me."

"And the fact that they had the audacity to comment on Killian, after sending him away in the first place," Belle agreed with Robert. They were getting along quite well the two of them. "We didn't come here to show who's the 'best kid' among us. Just wait until the hunger settles in all of us. Then you'll see the wild instincts jumping out."

They messed around a little bit, making jokes with each other, until it was time to eat something and prepare for the next game. Killian volunteered to try an attempt in making some "pancakes". It was simple flour with water but it would have to do for now.

Emma saw him from afar lighting the fire, standing barefoot and bare-chested under the cloudy sky. How could he stand being that naked? She was bundled up like an onion in her oversized jacket while he was showing all this amount of skin. She went over him to offer her assistance.

"Anything I can help you with? Or are you going to deny me again?" she asked with catchy smile.

Killian raised his head from where he was staring at the fire and actually had to blink at the sight in front of him. Emma was there. And not only was she there, but she was offering to help him. Again. After what happened last night.

"If I'm being honest with myself, last time you kneaded the dough the pancakes ended up being very good," his signature smile came as an answer.

And so the time passed, with the two of them chatting over cooking lunch for the team. Belle and Regina came with some chopped coconut too, to add a bit to their meal. Killian eaten a bit extra this time after some prompting from Belle, cause in her mind it was only right that the guys spending more energy to find food were the guys deserving the biggest ration.

* * *

Both teams reached the beach where they would play today's game. Cameras were rolling from afar, taking shots of the sea and the waves along with the players making their ways to their places. The Fighters were once again holding by the shoulders, trying to show the world how united they are.

Arthur was there too, looking handsome as always. And of course a knitted lid was standing on a tall stool next to him, shielding the prize from the players. He welcomed everyone at another game of Survivor and joked about how not understanding why everyone looked so cheerful when in reality they were tired and starving.

"David, are you eating well?"

"Coconuts are doing their job for the most part. And we also had the idea to make some incredible pancakes. They had absolutely nothing inside. It was that incredible. I'm not sure if you know, it's the infamous recipe 'nothing pancakes'. No maple syrup, no strawberries, no bacon. Nothing. But it did give us some strength, so we're here now to win and have something actual to eat."

"Belle? Are you hungry?"

"Famished!" Belle almost whined. "I've never felt that hungry in all my life."

"Still, the red team is feeding a little better that the blue thanks to the fishing kit you won the last time. Tell me Robert how's things now that you have fish to eat as well?"

"The first day was good enough. Thanks to our man Killian who caught six fish, we actually had something to eat. But that was it. It was just a lucky day. These waters seem to be cursed or something. It's full of corals and rocks down there. Our nets sinked to the bottom, the water is blurry, full of urchins, we can't even swim. We're actually afraid every time he goes with the speargun for he may injure himself."

"I see. What about the other team? Walsh what do you have left from your supplies?"

"I think we have only one potato. It's gonna get really hard for us from now on."

"I get that things are tough for all of you, since you haven't been used to this lack of food. That's why I believe you will all like what's under this lid today," Arthur pointed to the said lid on his right.

"Do you want to see it?" he asked. "The prize for the winning team today is going to be…"

* * *

"Rice!" he announced while revealing the prize. Players from both teams started yelling and clapping hands. "The winning team will be very lucky today, 'cause the carbohydrates and fiber that rice contains will not only feed you but also give you the energy. The conditions of staying on this island are hard. You already know that. Rice contains phosphorus, mangano and vitamin B. You all need that to remain strong."

Before the game started Arthur made one last announcement. "We know that you're having a hard time here, so the losing team will not leave empty handed today. The winners will get three pounds of rice, while the others will only get one pound. It's a big portion difference though, so do your best."

Jamie was almost ogling at the sacks of rice in front of her. The Chinese inside of her was kicking like a ninja for this prize.

"Jamie, do you think that as a matter of origin you deserve this prize by right?" Arthur joked.

"It's not just that I'm from China, I really love rice and it's a part of my weekly diet. You have no idea how much I want it."

"Great. So let's now move to the rules of today's battle track."

In front of them was a rather large track. Lots of jumping obstacles, lots of water, a kind of slide, but at least an easy looking final aim. A table where you had to throw a ball and let it roll into the hole. The first one scoring two balls would take the round. The first team reaching 10 points would be winning the prize.

"Are we ready to start? Please take your places." Arthur gave the signal and like that the game was on.

The first round would be between Killian and Peter. Killian was shaking his legs to awake his muscles. Today their starting point was a pedestal instead or a ribbon. He could see from the corner of his eye that Peter was stretching his limbs too. They heard the whistle and took off at the same time.

Killian was faster at the first parkour obstacles, so he carried himself easier on them. He lost ground though when he jumped into the pool. The wet fabric of his shirt made him heavier and that's when Peter had the chance to overtake him. It was only for a second since Killian managed to reach him again, and together they reached the final aim.

They threw and scored their first points at the same time. By the time Killian scored the second ball Peter did too. Both players raised their hands to the air in celebration, but once Killian didn't hear his teams cheering he understood. He turned his head to see Peter being hugged and congratulated by his teammates, while his own team was giving him sad smiles. He walked back breathing heavily. He lost to Peter. Again.

"Congratulations," Regina was clapping her hands "You did well."

"It's alright Kil," Neal said.

"What was that about?" he asked exhaling a long breath and taking a seat.

"He scored mere seconds before you did. A moment before you," Regina answered. "We can't do anything about it now, he was just luckier. You were great."

"He wasn't luckier. He was faster," Killian said with a bitter tone.

"Don't," James said with a stern commanding voice. He knew how Killian felt every time after losing a game, and self pity was something they didn't need right now.

Belle was playing the next round with Elsa, and while during the whole truck she was having the advantage, when she reached the aim she couldn't score. She was straggling with her shots leaving the opportunity for young Elsa to reach her aim too. But in the end, Belle managed to score two times and fell to her knees in defeat.

Neal along with Killian helped her get up and lead her to the bench. "I think you put all of your strength on the run and by the time you reach the end you have nothing left of," Emma observed.

"I… put more… strength…" Belle was trying to speak between panting breaths, "on the truck…" she paused for a second to gather her wits. "When you jump into the pool you need to give more force because it's pulling you down."

"You need to amend your technique," Regina suggested. "Find a way to calm yourself once you reach the aim. You weren't calm now, that's why you could have almost lost. Your heart beats were sky high."

Belle nodded her head in agreement, not having the strength to answer. Robert was sitting to her right, rubbing soothing circles on her back. She was feeling weaker and weaker every day. "Are you okay?" he asked concerned. "Do you want me to get you some water?"

Belle shook her head. "No, it's not about water," her breathing was still not back to normal. "My whole body hurts, I feel like I can't move my legs."

"We'll rub your back once back to the beach, okay?" Robert offered. She nodded her head in agreement and sent him her best smile considering her situation.

Receiving her beautiful smile as a token Robert rose and walked to the starting point. He was playing the next round with Graham. He was faster than the young bodybuilder given to his slim physique. He reached the aim and was throwing his shots trying to end the round. He was having a bit of trouble after scoring the first point, but he could see Belle from the corner of his eye. She was standing right where the truck ended, clapping her hands and encouraging him. Her presence destructed him for a second and he lost the shot again.

But as luck would have it, Graham was having a hard time with his shots too. Now the whole red team was up. Everyone was holding their breaths, waiting to see if Robert would score or not. When the second ball found the basket he saw Belle running straight to his arms. Neal came to hug him next.

He saw the young beauty return to the bench and followed her with his eyes. He was feeling drawn to her for some reason he couldn't understand.

"Boys, when you reach the slides put your hands over the head, stiff your abdomen and let your abs do the job," he was giving instructions for the obstacles.

Regina was now taking her place to the starting point. Next to her Fiona was gloating like a peacock, acting like she already won the round. Regina paid her no mind and focused ahead. When Arthur blew his whistle Fiona jumped from the pedestal and misstepped, causing her to crush down on the sand and giving Regina a good advantage.

When she scored her two points, Belle jumped and enveloped her in a big hug, soon accompanied by Neal. Ruby was smiling wide for her friend and took her turn to hug her too.

Rob was playing the next round with Leroy. The blue player was still injured, and from the looks of it he wasn't getting any better soon. Rob won, and now the score was Celebrities 4 – 1 Fighters.

Emma was doing some stretching and then walked towards the starting platform. Mary Margaret was her opponent. The girl was both younger and faster than Emma. She had to win. Her blond hair was resting in two beautiful French braids as usual, courtesy of Ruby's talented fingers. Mary Margaret's on the other hand where in her short pixie cut that somehow always looked perfect even though she was bathing in sea water.

Emma tucked her tank top inside her black shorts, and when Arthur gave the signal they both she and Mary Margaret started running over the obstacles. The battle track was this way today that Mary Margaret's speed was not useful to her. Emma managed to get ahead by being more bodily strong and won the point. David kissed the crown of her head in a fatherly move and Killian hugged her from the shoulders as he did with every other player. The only difference was that every time he was touching Emma something inside him was tingling, and unbeknown to him Emma was feeling the exact same thing.

Peter on the Fighters' bench was trying to contain his irritation. "Okay, come on we're not giving up, put some nerve in there!" He was consulting Walsh on how to play the next round against Neal in order to win. And even though Neal was faster, Walsh scored first and raised his fists in the air to celebrate his win. Killian patted him in the back in a comforting manner and let him head back to the bench. It was merely bad luck.

"It's okay, don't worry about it. You were better, the aim was just not on your side," Emma was telling him.

"Yeah man, we can't end the game on 1 point, let them have a few too," Rob was joking. And it seemed to be working as Neal was now laughing too.

The Fighters were talking with each other about how the game in still on and how they can still turn it. Walsh's win lighten their spirits, but their joy was sort lived as David won the next round and once again the Celebrities had the advantage. Killian and Neal took him from the shoulders and were praising his victory, because now thanks to him the score was Celebrities 6 – Fighters 2.

"Never look at your opponent," Robert told him when he was back at the bench. "Yes," his brother agreed, "you lose time and focus. Concentrate only at your aim. Never look next to you."

"You did it, now sit down and relax." Killian pressed down his shoulder to make him sit.

The girls took Ruby by the hand and brought her forward. She was scared about the game since she knew herself that she wasn't a strong player. She wasn't fast enough, or strong enough. Emma tried to give her tips about the track and the pools but she was barely listening. Her eyes were trained on the ground. Regina came forward and put her hand over Ruby's heart.

"I can feel your anxiety," she said softly. "Send it away 'cause I can feel it. And if I can then your opponent feels it too."

"Who's made you upset Ruby?" Belle asked in a commanding but soft voice. "Think about all those people and then go out there and run." Ruby nodded her head but still didn't look sure enough.

"Listen to me." Belle tighten her mouth and let her teeth show, "Let out your nerves. Here, now. Let them all out. For every time you remained sweet, now show us the real you. You have more to give and you don't know it."

Regina smiled sweetly at her friend. "I can still feel you anxiety. Let it go."

"Ruby, there's no reason for that," Belle tried to reassure her, "We have a score difference, whatever happens we're still winning. No big deal. So once again, overcome yourself. I want to see that expression, when you win and your entire face changes. What are you?"

"A wolfie," Ruby said quietly but this time she broke a smile.

"Yes you are," and with that Belle gave her a huge smile and let her go. But David stopped her before she could get away and pulled her by the hand. He whispered something in her ear that no one could catch, but it made Ruby tear up and nod her head vigorously at him. He left a kiss on her forehead and sent her to get her position.

Ruby took a deep breath once on point. Her opponent was Ashley, and even though they almost had the same body type she was still not sure for the outcome. Ashley proved to be way faster than Ruby, but once at her aim she just couldn't score. Her balls were falling down but never in the hole. That gave Ruby enough time to reach her own aim. The whole red bench was on their feet waiting.

When she scored her first point they momentary cheered, but when she scored the second point the whole team erupted in happy screams. Ruby fell down on her knees and was hitting the sand with her fist. Her joy so great she couldn't contain it. Killian picked her in his arms to help her rose and everyone could hear Emma yelling "she's a wolf!"

Rob embraced her in a bear hug and was whispering in her ear that she made them all proud. Then he carried her back to the bench. When he put her down on her feet, Regina approached her to gather her in her embrace. The moment was so emotional that Ruby started sobbing. Emma joined in the hug too, her own eyes watery and her face red. She buried her face in her friend's neck, and the three of them stayed in that position for a long time.

"You made me so proud," Regina cupped her face. "So proud."

On the other bench the mood was heavy too, but not from joy. Walsh was shouting at Ashley for the way she lost the game. The little girl could only bend her head and murmur yeahs as no one else was standing up to defend her against Walsh.

Ruby was still very emotional. "I saw my dad," she said.

"What?" Robert asked. "Where did you see your dad, you minx?"

"I saw him there," she pointed behind the aim basket, "I saw him… clapping his hands for me." She was still a little out of breath. "Where's Dave?" she looked for her mentor. He reached and took her in a warm hug. "Thank you," she whispered. "You did it," he answered back. " _You_ , not me."

"You did great you wolf!" Killian was happy for her.

When the excitement passed, it was time for the next round, where August would play against Billy. Even though his tall frame, August was faster but Billy was better at the shots. He won the round and the score rose to Celebrities 7 – 3 Fighters.

August was breathing hard at the bench. "We won't see Booth's smile today, either." Rob was teasing him but he didn't even flinch. "Hey," Robert hit his bicep to gain his attention. "It's over now. Leave it. Come on, power."

Killian puffed out a breath and took off his tee. His body slightly tanner than before given the several days he had already spent under the unforgiving Caribbean sun. His face and body were still hairless for the most part, and his hair still in a short cut.

"Wish me luck," he said and joked over to the starting platform. He couldn't see it from where he was standing, but in secret most of the girls from both teams were checking out his body. Next to him, Walsh was also shirtless and ready to run. His body though couldn't even compare to Killian's. They both took their positions and waited for the signature whistling.

Once the sound was heard Killian started running like a bolt. He passed the first obstacles with such ease it was almost like he was running with no obstacles at all. Walsh was a little behind and was battling tooth and nail to catch up. "Take it easy commando," he could hear Emma shouting him, but he didn't put an ease at his step. He wanted to keep his advantage. He took a plongeon at the last "slide" of steps, and like that he was there in front of his aim, fast enough to have a shot more than Walsh.

"Easy now," He heard James and took a calming breath before sending his first ball. It scored at once. When he threw the second, Walsh was just reaching for his first ball too. But Killian proved to be a very good player after all, as his second ball scored and he raised his team's total to 8 points. Belle grabbed him by the neck and David was there kissing the side of his head repeatedly. Regina was in front of him too, smiling a big smile, and Emma along with James came and patted his back.

Killian crunched down and let his lungs feel with air. He crossed himself and took hold of the crucifix around his neck; a gift from his father. He kissed the silver ornament and rose to his feet, where Robert was waiting him for a manly hug.

"Tell me something, tell me something" James was laughing, "Are you possessed? Huh? Are you? Shall we call a priest or something?"

"You didn't even let him reach the end," Ruby's voice was sounding high-pitched.

Killian in his turn high-fived everyone and offered a "Go team".

"You animal! You and Chassidy. We can't hold you back today," Emma was laughing too.

"Okay, okay guys," Robert was counting on his fingers, "We have raw fish, we have seaweed, we'll get the rice too; who wants sushi for dinner?"

Emma was getting ready for her next round. Her opponent this time was "mama Fiona", the toughest Fighter of them all. It was sports journalist against personal trainer. When Arthur blew the whistle Fiona gained an advantage over Emma. But the pools were slowing her down, and Emma was more used to be in the water as an amateur swimmer and surfer herself. In the end they reached their aims at the same time and it was now a matter of skill and luck about who would score first.

Emma managed to score a ball but Fiona was faster and she took the round. Killian was about to turn and sit back at the bench but he changed his mind the last moment and went to hug Emma and head back together. She was wet from jumping into the pool and the water left a pleasant chill on his bare chest. Emma was panting, and for a moment she wondered if it was from the run or from the close proximity.

Once back he grabbed a thermos and helped her wash her face with clean water. She also took a sip before saying "Come on, we're a team. Let's go finish it."

Now Neal was running with Peter and the latter was obviously faster. He had plenty of time to shot and win but the ball was not doing any favors. Neal reached his aim and scored first, raising the score at Celebrities 9 – 4 Fighters and his playmates spirits even higher.

It was now up to Regina to finish the match once and for all. She was running with Mary Margaret and this round could prove to be the final and end the game if she was well-aimed.

Mary Margaret was a lot faster that Regina and she shoot twice before Regina was there beside her. They were now at the same level and Regina gained the advantage when she scored her first ball. Mary Margaret was still losing shot after shot, and in the meantime Regina scored the second ball needed and took the victory for her team. David run and scooped her in his arms as everyone around them was jumping and shouting. He walked her in front of one of the cameras rolling and then the whole team tagged to celebrate their victory. Everyone was hugging everyone and everyone was laughing with everyone. It was a big victory and it was all theirs.

Leroy went to hug Mary Margaret, a silent thank you for her effort, as the faces of all the Fighters fell.

"A great victory for the Celebs' team," Arthur said once everyone was gathered on their signature ribbons. "With the score of 10 – 4, guys I really want to congratulate you, you were very strong today." The sun was burning on their faces, making their already slightly tanned bodies look ever tanner. "Killian, once again, you were one of the strongest players," Arthur pointed him. He had his shirt tied on his head like a turban to prevent sweat from running down to his face. "Your times whenever you run are incredible," Arthur continued.

Killian scratched the back of his ear for a second, not knowing how to respond. He was not used in receiving such praises. "I'm very glad I got one point for my team today and helped. I've learnt in my life to always try for the best, for me and my people. And now these people are my team, so I try my best both for me and them." An applause starting from Emma followed the end of his speech. "Well done Killian," she said loud enough for him and some other playmates to hear.

"Just as strong today was Neal," Arthur now raised his hand and pointed the man next to Emma. "Neal, I noticed some sort of football-inspired celebration?"

Neal laughed to himself, remembering how he celebrated his victory. "Yes um, I did carry away a little. But I can't help it, when I see our team and how good we are, and how well we all work together to get such results."

"Belle, a word from you too. How happy are you for your team's victory?"

"I'm not just happy, I'm thrilled. I'm thrilled with our team and the power we derive from our souls. When we first got here today we were literally crawling from the exhaustion." A few head nodded in agreement of what she said. "What we did today was a true labor, and I want to congratulate all of us." She could see Jasmine from the corner of her eye. Poor girl was having trouble even standing on her own. Her sickness was draining all her strength. Robert had his arm around her waist, trying to keep her upright.

"And now let's pass to the Fighters' team," Arthur said once the clapping stopped. "Guys, today was a difficult day. Even so you're a team with lots of passion in you." The Fighters were once again holding by the shoulders. It was a signature move for them by now. "Walsh, I want you to comment about how you're planning to turn this bad performance in the next days."

Walsh's anger boiled for a second on the description of their performance as "bad". In his mind, today's loss wasn't his team's fault, but the opponent was merely luckier. "I believe hard days are ahead of us. The food supply won't be enough, so we won't have too much strength. But the fact that we're united and we get along with each other, is what will make us pass this hard phase." His team applauded him, but instead of leaving it there he wanted to add something more. "I want to congratulate the Celebrities' team, because in the end the winner gains his value from the defeated. So, congratulations to all of us."

The Nolan twins gave him a hard and confused stare. He could have sidestepped this last comment, but they hadn't yet figured that Walsh always wanted to have the last word. They clapped their hands either way.

"You have to always keep in mind," Arthur started with his wrapping speech, "that in this game, the only ones accountant for your fate, are you. Bigger prizes, grater prizes are coming your way. As we go and the game gets harder, the more impressive your prizes will be. So gather all your strength."

After he was done it was time for the winners to get the spoils. Regina, along with Neal and Jasmine went to get the sack filled with three pounds of rice for their team.

"Congratulations once again for your victory. Next time we see you will be at the Island's Council, when we'll learn which one of your three players will depart from the game. You can now return to your beaches." And with that both teams were dismissed and headed to their mini vans.

* * *

Once the Celebrities reached their island, they sent August store the rice with the rest of their supplies, as they all sat on the grass to comment on their latest game. They were laughing and having fun with each other. Most of them were groaning in pain, as their aching muscles were protesting with every move. Now that the battle track was over and the bodies gone cold they could feel their injuries all over.

"I feel so proud of us. No matter what, we always make it in the end," Regina said with a sweet smile. She had managed to win both the rounds she played, and that gave her an extra reason to be happy for their victory.

James was hoping he would get some of his strength back now with the food. He was feeling very weak that morning, barely managing to walk. That caused him to stay out of the game today, something that made him feel upset.

"Ruby was the biggest surprise," Emma said. "Our wolfie made us very proud today. It was so thrilling watching you." Ruby gifted her friend with a sweet smile. She was in such a good mood after her small victory. For some reason she didn't believe she could do it, and when she did it, it was like something inside her came to life. When David whispered in her that she should go and win for her father she was ready to burst into tears. The feeling of satisfaction in her was indescribable.

The Fighters were sited on the sand back to their own beach. All the boys along with Jamie were commenting about the game they lost.

"I believe our only weakness is the aims. We should focus on improving our aim here on the beach. And also help the girls with it, because I think they have more trouble than us. No offense Jamie," Leroy said in his manager voice.

"I'll partly agree with you," Peter responded. "But I think the problem is not that our girls don't give the one hundred percent of their selves in the game, I think that we choose wrong matches with the opponent girls."

"We were just unlucky," Walsh spoke up out of nowhere. "The opponents said it too. We were just not lucky enough. We gave everything we got but the others were luckier. End of story." He still couldn't accept their defeat. He was still trying to justify it as bad luck. "At least it happened to a game that was about food, and not immunity. Because you saw the others. Three of their theoretically best players are candidates for departing. We will have a player more then. They'll have to play more times and get tired more easily. We have the advantage now." Again with his ape-ish smile.

"What I suggest is to give everything to win tomorrow's game. It will lift our spirits," Leroy said, while Walsh proposed a risk move. To consume a bigger portion of food for the next game, to give them more strength. "We are the bests, can't you see it? There's no strong or weak in our team, okay? And we're also smarter and more united than them." He was once again pathetically trying to belittle his opponents to raise his own selfish spirit.

When the night fell they cooked their first portion of rice. It wasn't much, as they were trying to keep it for as long as possible, but it was the first time in very long that they actually felt like having food in their stomachs.

* * *

Next morning, Killian was up earlier than anyone again. He took a long soak into the sea to wake himself and then proceeded to light the fire so they could cook some breakfast. While the fire was building more of the boys woke up and called him to join them in some morning exercise. They were having some thoughts about creating a small gym space. Some heavy rocks for weights and maybe a few logs to use us barbells and lifting bars.

The girls were sitting in the hut chatting, and trying to sooth Belle who was once again too weak to get up. The back rub Robert gave her last night did nothing to ease the ache in her body. Her legs were shaking from the exhaustion and lack of proper food. They all knew today would be a hard day. Today someone from their team would depart for the first time. The nerves were on a high and they were all trying to manage them in their own ways.

By the noon everyone was feeling better. The sea was calmer than usual, so Killian volunteered to take the speargun and go fishing. James accompanied him this time, and when they came back two nice fish were hanging from Killian's swim trunks. Regina and Robert were standing by the shore waiting for them. She gave Killian a hug and a sloppy kiss on the cheek. Belle was clapping her hands in excitement from her place under the trees.

James took the task to scale them and Killian went with Robert to light the fire. They tried to put two logs together and create some sort of grill to put them on. No more fish broth for them. Today they would have them grilled.

To say that the almost ate the skeleton too would be an understatement!

After eating and taking a small nap, they were getting ready to depart for the Island Council. Regina, Neal and Jasmine had their backpacks on, all of their stuff gathered. Rob had Jasmine in his arms in a bear hug, soothing her that she was just a little unlucky to fall ill so early in the game. The truth is that whoever left the game would be dearly missed.

On the side of the island Zelena was up with a full mood again. She had done her daily chores and was observing the rest of her playmates. The twins were wasting their time playing by the sea and Mary Margaret was nowhere to be found along with Fiona to clean the inside of the hut. She was snapping at everyone, muttering to herself about how everyone was useless and what was the point of keeping them in the game if they were only lounging around. Ashley was with her, keeping her some company and listening to her whining. A few feet away Jamie was working on some ideas she had about creating a short of fish trap, since they didn't have the fishing kit yet.

Billy was sitting by the shore, listening to the waves, deep in his thoughts. Those were his last hours on the island and on the game. He was getting ready to leave since he hadn't changed his mind about his decision. He turned his head to stare at Walsh chopping some branches. From all the players in their team, he was the one he despised more. He was always trying to look above everyone, like he was self proclaimed as the leader.

Billy brought to his memory the early days just before they got into the game. When a small fight was caused because some of the players were talking behind Killian's back. Words of attempted leadership were said and the Irishman was offended. This whole ordeal to send him away was on since day one, he now realized. So the eight votes he got on his back when he was sent away were not that much of a coincidence. There were dirty games played on this island, and he didn't want to have any part in them anymore. So when the rest of the blue team gathered in their boat heading to the council, he boarded another one with a route back to the hotel.

* * *

Everyone entered the Council's space holding lit torches on one hand. The cameras were rolling so they had to make the drama entrance that would later be montaged into slow motion. Arthur was standing behind his wooden desk, and when everyone was sited he started with his words.

"Welcome at Survivor's Island Council. The first council that will show us who's gonna be the first player to depart from the game. But, before we reach to that part which is the reason we gathered here today, we have some unexpected news." Unbeknown to them, the camera was zooming to each of the Fighters faces one by one. "As we were informed today, Billy from the Fighters' team couldn't cope with Survivor's living conditions. And today he decided to depart. As we've said before, Survivor is the world's hardest reality TV show." The Celebrities were giving confused stares to the blue team. Why would any player depart on his own?

"Zelena," Arthur continued, "what happened with Billy?"

"These last few days Billy was having a very hard time. He was a guy using his mood to deal with the game. In the end something affected his mood and he couldn't get back from it. He couldn't play for a team that he no longer felt was united. He said that something among us snapped and it can never go back to as it was. He doesn't like fights, and that was the main reason why he left."

"Peter, you think that's gonna be good for your team?"

"It will definitely be hard for us. With one good player less things gonna get tough. We needed him, that's for sure."

"I have to say once again that we are all very impressed with how you're all standing your grounds." Arthur praised them all. "The first days in a game like that are usually the days where someone snaps and breaks. The fact that you got by till now is indeed very impressive. But let's move to a happier note." He turned his attention to the red team. "From what I hear when it comes to food you're doing great. Right James?"

James gave a small laugh and shared a look with Belle. "I wouldn't say great. I, myself do feel a little dizzy. But the rice we had yesterday was really helpful. We all felt different this morning."

"And the fish?" Arthur prompted.

"We already had the fish, thanks to Killian and the fishing kit, but it's the rice that made the difference."

"What I'll say that you've probably already realized," Arthur continued, "is that hunger brings irritation. And most of the times we do and say things we don't actually mean."

"On the other hand now," he said and rose his hand to point Killian, "we do have this fine fisherman right there. You caught more fish today, didn't you?"

"Shall we applaud for our fisherman?" Belle suggested with a smile. The red team did clap their hands for him while Killian was once again feeling the tips of his ears get warm. Thank God it was dark in the room. He patted his hand over his heart and offered a genuine smile to show his gratitude.

"Tell me, do you go on your own?" Arthur asked. "Like what, you just get up take the spear with no prompting and go catch fish?"

"It's a pleasure to me," Killian answered in all honesty. "And if the sea was a little calmer things would certainly be better. It's not easy, that's for sure. It's the waves, the sharp rocks and the blurry water. But today was a better day since the sea was calmer than usual, so James and I had the chance to dive. And with a bit of cooperation and a dust of luck we managed to catch two small fish."

"So you do eat well," Arthur concluded.

"It's not like that," Killian was fast to oppose. "It's not like we have fillet for each one of us. We just get two bites of food instead of one."

" _'Two bites instead of one'_ is in fact one hundred percent more food. Given the conditions you are all living, what you're telling me is extraordinary," Arthur quoted chuckling, "And I'm sure that the other team is now listening to you and wishing they had won the last two food prizes. Tell me one important tip that makes a good fisherman."

Killian looked puzzled for a moment. It's not like he was an expert or anything.

"First and foremost you lack the smart phone," Arthur proceeded to joke, "so you can't take the selfie and post it on Instagram. That's the No1."

"Yeah you're right that's one of the basics," Killian said laughing. "Umm, I'd say lots of caution. 'Cause it doesn't matter how practiced you feel or how pro you think you are, the sea always hides dangers. Even more now that is a new environment for us and the weather is not helping at all."

"If the sea was calmer, he would bring back ten to a dozen fish the day this guy," James pointed at Killian. He was really appreciating his struggles to find them some food, and truth be told the guy was a natural when it came to fishing under such hard conditions.

"Well good thing is, the weather is getting better from these days on so hopefully the sea will too," Arthur informed them. "So, Rob. I'd like to ask you something, and please take it in the friendliest of ways." Arthur now turned his attention to the rapper of their little gathering. "In comparison to let's say James, that he's more…" he was making gestures with his hands to indicate James' more toned physique. "He's fitter, we could say-"

"He's a handsome bastard I agree," Rob interrupted, pulling the best poker face ever and the entirety of the red team erupted in loud laughter.

"I'd totally hit on you too Rob," answered a still laughing James while Arthur was trying to keep his face straight and thank the guys for sharing such juicy information with everyone. Back on being serious again, he asked Rob if his extra weight was making it easier for him to cope with the hunger than the rest of his playmates. The same went for David too, as in contrast to his twin he made sure to eat more and gain some weight and fat in him before entering the game.

On the other side of the room, the Fighters were struggling more with their food distribution since the quantity of supplies was smaller for them.

"Jamie, if you lose the next food prize too, how do you imagine your team going from there on? How would you deal with that?"

"The conditions are more than hard for everyone, but I believe that the most important thing is that we got the Immunity Game. Because after today we will all still be here. Minus Billy, of course."

"So if I gave you a choice, and told that you were gonna win your next game, would you choose it to be food or immunity?" Arthur asked.

"I hope I represent the whole team when I say that I would personally choose the Immunity Game. We may not have food, but we have smile on our faces and team spirit in our hearts." The Fighters applauded ferociously on Jamie's statement.

After everything quieted down it was time for the real issue of the night. "It is now time to proceed to the reason we are all gathered here today," Arthur announced. "Which is, the permanent departure of a player from the Celebrities' team."

The camera was making slow close-ups on each player's face. One by one Regina, Jasmine and Neal were appearing on the monitor to have a personal shot for when the episode was planned to air. Suspense music would be added to the background and like that the whole atmosphere would be set.

"We have three candidates, but before I announce the result of the audience's voting I would like to go back to Robert for a moment," Arthur was delaying the inevitable.

"Robert, as a winner of the Individual Immunity you had to point one your playmates as a candidate and you chose Regina. That was a few days ago. If you could go back in time and change that decision or yours, would you still answer the same?"

"No," Robert answered without a pause.

"No?" Arthur asked taken aback. "Your answer took me by surprise I must say. So if not Regina, then who?"

"I would have pointed James." Silence fell in the studio as no one was daring to even breathe. Robert and James had been friends into the industry for more that fifteen years, and yet here is Gold announcing with no sense of remorse or shame that he would have pointed his finger at his old friend. James didn't bother to turn his head and look Robert in the eye.

"It has not been that long since the game begun," Robert continued, "so it's hard to decide who you want to keep in and who not. August and I chose to vote in a specific way, so the candidates would be the guys that were voted in the first place, to make it more fair. Right now, I believe that is actually a very very unfair way to point someone. So, objectively if I could change my choice now I would point at somebody who I think would have a rough time here. Someone that would find it harder and harder to survive as we go."

"And at this phase you believe _that_ someone is James," Arthur concluded.

"I believe it's James. I believe James is having a problem with surviving for himself, let alone survive for his team. If I had to choose to help my team and myself I would have pointed James."

Robert's words were cutting like a knife into James' heart but he didn't give anything away. He didn't want to look weak to anyone. Robert was really not realizing how much his words had wounded his friend. In his mind he was only speaking an honest truth.

"August what about you?" asked Arthur. "Would you too change your decision if you could?"

August took a shaky breath before answering. "I don't want to look opposed with Robert but we did jointly decide this would be our way of voting. If he didn't find it fair he should have told so from the beginning."

Arthur could feel the atmosphere becoming thick with tension. It was time to put an end on this conversation.

"It is sad that every week someone has to leave. But, these are the game's rules. And now we'll learn which of the three of you will depart from this island." Silence all over the place once more.

"The audience has voted," Arthur was speaking with loud and slow voice. "And its decision is, that the first player that will depart from Survivor, is…"

* * *

Emma was waiting silently as everyone, holding her breath. At any moment now Arthur could say the name "Regina". Which were the chances? It's not like Jasmine or Neal were bad players. Who knows in what criteria the audience had voted? So if it really was Regina? She would lose her friend. She didn't want to lose her. Not now. Not when there was this stupid Irishman sitting in front of her that was messing with her thoughts.

She could see from where she was sited that his shoulders were relaxed. Wasn't he anxious about the outcome? Didn't it bother him at all that at any moment one of their playmates would leave them? How could he be so impassive?!

Her nerves were running so high, that she almost missed Arthur's voice when he announced "It's Jasmine." She let a long breath escape her body and instantly felt like crumbling to the ground. Regina did it. She would remain at the game.

* * *

Jasmine kept a stoic face but you could see her eyes glistening in the candlelight.

"Jasmine. How do you feel?"

"It saddens me of course," you could almost hear her voice trembling. "I didn't want to leave, but unfortunately the weather conditions prevailed over me." She was smiling sweetly, trying to memorize this place as best as she could in her mind. "It's okay I guess," she shrugged. "I'll be watching over these guys from back home, and I'll be wishing them the best," she turned to look at her team.

"We want to thank you for your participation in the game. You can now say goodbye to your friends."

Jasmine rose from her stool and went to hug each one of her now ex playmates. Slow music would be playing over them on the episode while her last goodbyes would be screened in slow motion. One by one her team was coming to her, whispering to take care and not forget about them. Belle was already tearing up and you could see the pain in her eyes.

What the camera didn't catch was Jasmine's low whispered "be careful" when she hugged Killian. She liked the guy very much, but he was a strong player in a game full of twists and a team full of strong willed people. If he didn't watch out they would tear him apart. His brows furrowed at her words but he didn't have time to ask her what she meant.

Jasmine made her way to the row of lit torches they brought with them upon their arrival. She took her torch in hand and without looking back stepped out of the room for the last time.

* * *

 **A/N: I said this chapter was almost ready, huh? That is wouldn't be too long until the update, huh? I am so going to hell for my lies.**

 **So Jasmine's out and I think it's the perfect opportunty to talk about the real person behind the character.**

 **Jasmine Al: Her real name is Marianna. I chose Jasmine because even though Mariana left pretty fast, she was a very likeable person and a very strong player. Just like Jasmine, she was stubborn but didn't have the chance to stick longer.**


End file.
